My Protector
by Jam.MastahXJay
Summary: Yazmin is the new girl at Kurama's school. Koenma has given Hiei a new mission: Protect Yazmin, the last Shape Shifter. What'll Hiei and this new girl do when they figure out they have feelings for each other? HieiYazmin/HieiOC Story one of the My Trilogy
1. Characteristics

Hi.

Hiei: Why did you drag me here?

Uhh... ¬¬" I don't remember.

Hiei: Oh Goddamn you.

(thinks)

_:Three hours later:_

I remember now!

Hiei: zzzz...

... Wake up Hiei.

Hiei: zzzz...

C'mon Hiei. Wakey, wakey. I remembered what I was supposed to remember.

Hiei: zzzz...

I didn't think I'd have to go this far. (grabs bullhorn) WAKE UP‼

Hiei: ... Huh?

OK, you leave.

Hiei: Why?

(grabs picture of Yukina) Or I'll tell her your secret.

Hiei: (leaves and mumbles) Damn her.

OK, this is gonna be- HIEI!! LEAVE!!

Hiei: (on the other side of door) Dammit...

OK, this is the story's OC character, Yazmin Yamamoto... Here's the full description.

Name: Yazmin Yamamoto

Age: 16

Eye Color: Sea Green

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Background: The demon that lives in her body used to be a famous demon that's known as a "Shape Shifter." She had been running away from Rekai Prison and was almost killed. Unfortunately, her memory was erased when she was captured and Enma had sealed her in a body of a newborn baby, thus came Yazmin.

Demon Look: Hair Color; Full black. Eye Color; Dark green. Clothes; Rag shirt and shorts.

Hiei: (walks in) I'm bored to death.

Good for you.

Hiei: ... ¬¬" Thanks.

No problem. Now leave.

Hiei: Or-

Ask and I'll kill you with... this thing. (holds up Koenma plushie)

Hiei: Ew...

Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking when I bought it off eBay. But I'll use my voodoo powers and kill you using this! (holds up Hiei plushie and butcher knife)

Hiei: Oh shit...

Run midget! Run! (chases him) And there will be more than this chapter! I just thought you should know what she'll look like.

Hiei: You didn't pair me up with an OC, did you?

... Run midget! Run!

Hiei: Oh crap...


	2. 1st Day of School

"Yazmin! Time to get up!" A girl with short, dirty blonde hair slowly opened her eyes and groaned.

"We just moved here and I have to go to some school? Dammit..." She stood up sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Yazmin Yamamoto! Get your ass up!" the voice from downstairs yelled again.

"I'm coming Dad!" she snapped. She walked out her door and flew down the stairs.

"Where's your brother?" a man in an apron asked her.

"One minute. JJ!! GET UP!!" she screamed up the stairs.

"I'm up!" a voice called back.

"Yazmin, remember. When you come home today, you have to tell me what the school is like," the man said, flipping a pancake.

"Yeah, yeah. And to unpack more of the stuff in the moving boxes. I know Dad," Yazmin said.

"Good. Here." He gave her a plate that had a gigantic pancake on the plate.

"Thanks Dad." She sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat it plain.

"Why don't you ever use syrup or butter on your pancakes, Yazmin?" he asked.

"Because I'm... I'm different," she said with the pancake stuffed in her mouth.

"And don't talk with your mouth full," he said.

"Hey all," a voice said.

"Come on, JJ. I don't care that you don't have to get to your private school until 9:30. I want you down here in the kitchen at 7:00," his dad said.

"C'mon Dad, I have to get beauty sleep or I'll go ugly," JJ said.

"And that must not be working, right?" Yazmin said smugly. JJ growled.

"Shut up Yaz." He took his plate with a giant pankcake on it and started to put syrup and butter on it.

"Why do you put all that stuff on your pankcakes, JJ?" Yazmin asked.

"Because- Ahh, ahh, ahh. Chew, swallow, _then _talk," their dad told JJ. He swallowed and started to talk again.

"Because I love this stuff," he said. He flicked his dark brown hair. Yazmin gagged.

"Gross, now I have your stupid short brown hair all over my breakfast," she said disgustedly. JJ was smirking as he ate. Yazmin put the unfinished pancake under the table and a small Husky puppy came to wolf it down.

"Good Rainy, that's my girl," Yazmin cooed.

"Get that puppy outta here!" JJ screeched. Yazmin stuck her tongue out and kissed her father on the cheek.

"I'm going to the school early so I know where my classes and such are," she said. She picked up the puppy and kissed it.

"See you when I get back," she said. She walked out the door and left.

"I don't know why she can get a puppy, yet I can't get a TV," JJ complained.

"Because then you'd get your college buddies to buy porno movies so you can watch them," his dad told him.

"Heh, knows me too well..."

_At the school..._

Yazmin walked into the school building. She first needed to get her school uniform and then she had to get her schedule.

"Where's the office?" she wondered. She walked around and heard giggles. She groaned.

_"Oh no," _she thought disgustedly.

"Hey, are you the new student?" she heard a manly voice say. She turned and was face-to-face with a boy that had long, red hair.

"Pretty much. Hey, do you know where the office is?" she asked.

"Yeah, over there," he said, pointing to a room.

"Thanks." She walked away from him and into the office. An eldery man was typing on a computer.

"Yes?" he asked, not looking away from the screen.

"I'm the new student, Yazmin Yamamoto," she said, unfazed by his greeting.

_"He's just like Miss Huang," _she thought.

"Ahh yes. Here's your uniform and your schedule," he said, handing her the uniform and her schedule, still not looking away from the screen. She glanced at the schedule.

"Where can I sign up for extra-curricular activities?" Yazmin asked. The man finally turned to her and smiled.

"I love it when students ask me that. The school's best student can show you where," he said, still smiling.

"Who's the best student?" she asked curiously. He held up one finger and turned on the intercom.

"Shuichi Minamono, please come into the office," he said firmly into the microphone. Soon, the red headed boy Yazmin had met in the halls came into the office.

"Yes Mr. Koriko, you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes. This girl is our new student and she would like to know where she can sign up for the extra-curricular activities. Could you show her where?" the man, Mr. Koriko, asked. He looked at Yazmin and nodded.

"Thank you." Mr. Koriko went back to typing as Shuichi and Yazmin left the office.

"So your name is Shuichi?" Yazmin asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "What's yours?"

"Yazmin Yamamoto," she said. He stopped in front of a bulliten board.

"Here's where kids sign up for extra-curricular stuff," he said.

"I'm sure you joined something, right?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Yeah, Advanced Chemistry." She beamed when hearing this.

"Is there any openings in that?" she asked eagerly. He laughed lightly before answering.

"There's always openings in Advanced Chemistry," he said. Yazmin took out a pen and signed up for the Chemistry class. She looked around the papers and saw something else that caught her eye. She signed up for it.

"Hmm? What else did you sign up for?" Shuichi asked. Yazmin looked at him and sighed.

"Well, the girls I had heard of so far might think I'm a jockey girl, but I also signed up for the girls' football team." His eyes widened.

"Isn't that a bit hard for you?" he asked. She scoffed.

"You don't know how tough I can be," she said. She then left to change into her uniform.

"See ya later, Shuichi." He sighed and left in another direction.

_The bell rings..._

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Yazmin cursed to herself as she had ran into her first class. She bumped into the teacher who opened the door for himself.

"Sorry!" she said when she helped him stand.

"I say, I should write you up for running in the halls," he said angrily. Yazmin glared at him.

"I said I was sorry!" she said. He was shocked to hear her snap at him. Shuichi had heard and seen Yazmin.

_"She's in my first class? Weird..."_

_At the end of the school day..._

"So, you had to miss your first extra-curricular class because of you talking back to me. Right, Miss Yamamoto?" he said. Yazmin groaned.

"I have a name. It's Yazmin," she said.

"Don't talk for ten minutes," he said.

"Fine, Mr. D," she said.

"It's Mr. Doko to you," he said at his desk. For the next ten minutes, Yazmin was doodling in her notebook.

"Time's up. I'll inform the Chemistry teacher that you were in detention and you now have to go home," he said. Yazmin stood up and left.

"Damn him!" As soon as she was out of the room, she started running frantically outside. She was going to be late if she didn't start running home. She had made it on time when she walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the table.

It read: _Yazmin,_

_I'm on at the police station now._

"Oh no," she said. She continued to read, her heart beating a mile a second.

_JJ has used graffiti and spray painted all over the walls in the gym. He is now going to be repainting the walls and I have to explain how much of an idiot he was and is for doing something that degrading. I'll be back by 6:30, 7:00 tops. If it's not too much to ask, will you make dinner? Thank you is you do._

_Love  
Your Dad_

"I knew JJ was going to do something stupid," Yazmin commented. She started to wash the dishes and thought back to her school day.

"It's a bit weird to know that I have every class with that boy, Shuichi," she said aloud. She also thought back to Mr. Doko.

"Ughh, dickhead," she said disgustedly. "I was looking forward to that Advanced Chemistry class too..." She thought of everything she loved, besides her family, even if one of them was an idiot. She laughed. But what she didn't know was her past...


	3. Meeting You

'Shuichi' had been looking for his friend for awhile now and was failing to find him.

"Hiei, I don't wanna play 'Hide-and-Seek' with you," he said.

"Well, too bad," a voice said. He looked up and saw his small friend.

"Hiei, Yusuke said Koenma needed to see you," he said.

"Kurama, tell Koenma he can go fuck himself," Hiei said.

"Hiei, just go see him. It's not like it'll kill you," Kurama said.

"How could you forget that he's trying to throw both you and me in Rekai prison?" Hiei asked. Kurama sighed.

"Just go see Koenma," Kurama told him. Hiei stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Fine." He jumped and was gone.

"Well, that was strangely easy," he said.

"I wish people would just leave me at peace," the little fire demon said to himself as he ran into Koenma's office.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly. The toddler looked up and shook his head.

"I need you for a new mission," he said, stamping away at the papers on his desk.

"I know that, you dumbass. What's the mission?" Hiei asked in his usual cold voice.

"To..." Koenma had trailed off.

"I'm guessing I'm not gonna like it?" Hiei asked.

"Well... maybe..."

"Just say it."

"You have to protect a girl."

"And?" Koenma looked at Hiei. He was acting like he was up for anything, making him suspicious.

"She's a human... At least for now..." Hiei was now curious.

"What do you mean, 'At least for now'?"

"She has a demon sealed inside her human body, like how Youko Kurama is sealed inside Kurama," he said.

"Ohh... So?"

"Well, she's the last one in her species."

"And?" he asked.

"She's a Shape Shifter- And I leave."

"Hiei, you walk out that door, you've got yourself a ticket to a Rekai prison cell," Koenma warned. Hiei groaned and turned back.

"OK, what's she look like and where is she?" Hiei asked hesitantly.

_"I should've just walked out the door," _he thought.

"She's currently going to Kurama's human school and her name is Yazmin Yamamoto," he said. He pushed a button and the screen in his office showed a picture of Yazmin. Hiei looked at the picture, his eyes wide.

"So will you do it?" Koenma asked.

"I..." He sighed before saying 'will.'

_At Yazmin's house..._

"I can't believe that you could do such a thing!" Yazmin's dad roared at JJ. He was sitting at the table, looking bored.

"I believed he could," Yazmin said. Her dad was pacing forth and back while Yazmin and JJ were watching. He looked at her with rage in his eyes.

"You're not helping Yazmin," he said. She shrugged.

"Now JJ, the only thing that you're allowed to do is stay in this house," he said. Yazmin stared at her dad in disbelief.

"What about school?" she asked. JJ put his left foot on the table and there was a house arrest bracelet on it.

"You _are _bad," she said. She stood up and went to get a soda can while her dad continued to yell at her older brother. She sat back down when the yelling faded away.

"Go to your room JJ," he said. He stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Well, I'm not hungry Dad. Can I just go upstairs now?" Yazmin asked.

"Not until you tell me what happened at school," he said eagerly.

"Well, I met some boy named Shuichi and I signed up for the girls' football team and the Advanced Chemistry class," she started.

"Yeah, and?"

"And I met a teacher named Mr. Doko. I accidently bumped into him and after apologizing, he got mad and started to say how he should write me up for 'doing such a thing'. So I snapped at him and I got detention. As soon as detention was over, I ran home."

"Nice to know the truth," he said.

"Yeah..." She stood up and walked up to her room. When she was there, she flopped down on her bed and took out her notebook. She started to finish her doodle from the afternoon when she felt another presence in the room.

"Who's in here?" she asked. No response. She turned and saw a black blur whip around her. "This isn't funny."

"I think it is..." She turned and was met face-to-face with the black blur, a boy. A really short boy. She giggled and then started to laugh.

"You look really short!" she said. He shook his head.

"I get that all the time and anyway, you're the same height as I." She stood up and yanked him up. He was right. They were eye-level with each other. What she had noticed was that his hair was defying gravity. He wore a black cloak and his right arm was bandaged. His hair was black with a touch of white and blue. He had crimson eyes that glared at her and his forehead was also bandaged. He also had a sheath that held a sword at his side, as if he was asking for a fight.

"How much gel do you use to get your hair like that?" she asked.

"What in God's name is gel?" he asked. She put her hand on his hair and realized it was naturally formed like that. She also noticed how soft it was, but she quickly took her hand off of his head because of the growls he had sent her.

"Never mind. Anyway, what are you doing in my room?"

"I have to protect you from any demons," he replied.

"Demons? How old are you? 12?" He growled.

"Don't ask. And what Koenma had told me, there's demons after you because they want to kill you."

"Kill me? OK, now you're starting to creep me out," she said. Then, they both heard a roar.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah." She was creeped out. He put his hand on his sword handle and took it out. He jumped out her window.

"Wait!" She jumped after him and surprisingly caught up with him. She had screeched to a stop when she saw a big, monster looking thing. It was looking at her.

"Stay back Yazmin," he had told her.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. She was then pushed away from a blow the demon had threw.

"I told you to stay back!" he said. She realized she A) Didn't know his name and B) Saw the awkward position they were in. He helped her up and turned to the demon, not noticing that she was embarrassed.

"Demon-to-demon speaking, hand me that girl," the demon said. Yazmin hid behind Hiei.

"Or what?!" he asked.

"Or I'll kill you." It threw its hand up and he was lifted off the ground. Yazmin grabbed his waist and was lifted off the ground as well.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

"No way!" The demon's hand pushed air and they were thrown into a tree. Yazmin was knocked out while her protector had stood up wobbly. He started to run towards the much larger demon with his sword.

"You can't cut me in any way," the demon said smugly.

"Oh yeah?" It seemed like a flash when he was done cutting him. He looked at him and the demon laughed.

"See? Not a scratch," the demon said.

"I would take that back now," he said. Soon, the demon could feel blood run down his face and after that, his body was cut in every direction. The fire demon then ran towards Yazmin, who was still knocked out.

"Hey, wake up," he said, shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his.

"What... happened?" she asked.

"You were being idiotic and was slammed into the tree with me, getting knocked out. I killed the demon that was after you. Now do you believe in demons?" he asked.

"Yeah and can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What's your name?" she asked, now in a sitting position. He sat cross-legged and crossed his arms.

"Hiei."

"Hiei what?"

"Don't have a last name," he replied.

"You have to have a last name!"

"Well, I'm a demon and don't have a last name. Got it?" She growled.

"I got it." Hiei had picked her up and jumped back into her room.

"And tell let you know, close your window," he said. Yazmin stuck her tongue out at him as he jumped outside and sat in the tree across from her bedroom. She sighed.

_"At least I know I'm protected," _she thought and winced from the pain in her ankle. She probably twisted it, but she didn't care. She was just tired and as soon as she got into her pajamas, she fell asleep, with Hiei outside.


	4. My Dog Demon

"Yazmin! Get up!" Yazmin opened her eyes.

"Oh please, let what happened be a really bad dream," she said. She stood up and immediately got a throbbing pain in her ankle.

"Dammit."

"What?" She jumped and turned.

"Can you at least tell me when you're coming?" she asked in an angry voice.

"No. And what's wrong?" Hiei asked.

"My damn ankle hurts," she said.

"YAZMIN!!" She groaned.

"I'm coming Dad!" she called out. Hiei pushed her on the bed.

"Stay down. I'll try to fix up your ankle," he said. He touched it gently, but she almost screamed from the pain.

"That one." He took out gauze from his cloak and started to wrap up her ankle.

"YAZM- I'M COMING!!" Yazmin yelled angrily to her dad.

"Sheesh. What's up with you?" Hiei asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe now I have some short ass guy here I just met last night, there's monsters after me for reasons unknown, and now my ankle is injured!" she yelled.

"And you haven't gotten any sleep, have you?" Hiei asked.

"... No."

"Exactly. And you brought the ankle injury on yourself. If you hadn't grabbed at me, you would've been fine," he said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I might've been dead!"

"Yazmin, who are you talking to?" Yazmin's dad asked from below the stairs.

"... No one. You're hallucinating Dad!" Hiei looked at her strangely.

"Liar," he said.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard a man's voice! I'm coming up to make sure!" They both heard foot steps thumping up the stairs.

"Hide!" Yazmin whispered loudly, pushing Hiei into her closet.

"But I'm not done with your ankle yet," he said. She kicked him in and shut the door. She jumped on her bed and the door opened, revealing her father.

"Yaz, you OK?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Uhh... yeah. I'm fine," she said. He noticed her ankle was wrapped up in gauze and he sat next to her.

"What happened to your ankle? Did you get hurt?" he asked.

"Well, I kinda tried to run as fast as I could yesterday back home, but I tripped. I might've twisted my ankle, but I ignored the pain until I woke up this morning," she lied.

"Yaz, you should've told me! I could've wrapped it up for you last night!" he said.

"It's all right. I'll be fine," she assured him.

"Well, OK. I'll wait for you down in the kitchen." He stood up and left. As soon as the door shut, Yazmin limped to her closet and opened it up. Hiei wasn't there.

"Dammit. Where are you?" Yazmin asked.

"Out here, you liar." She growled and looked out her window, seeing the fire demon sitting in the tree.

"How did you get out there?" she asked.

"I couldn't breathe, so before your human dad came in, I reopened the door and ran out."

"No way," Yazmin said.

"Don't believe me? What about last night when I ran into your room?" he asked.

_"That's right. He was the blur..."_

"Anyway, what is it with humans and lying?" Hiei asked. Yazmin sighed.

"Look, I don't know about you, but having a boy around who dresses like he's goth or emo in my room isn't really good for my dad to know. And I feel guilty about lying to him, but if he knew monsters were after me, he'd kill himself trying to save me and having my only parent dead isn't good!" She was about to cry, but Hiei jumped to her windowsill and sat there.

"I don't know my father and my mother commited suicide." She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"The village my mother lived in had a law stating that all boys that are born are to be thrown off a village. My sister was lucky to stay in the village, but what I heard, my mother commited suicide after I was 'dead.' My father just wanted pleasure from her and... You get the idea. I don't know him since he was never in my life and I wish he was dead."

"Hiei, it's never a good thing for anyone to die, whether they were good or not," Yazmin said. It was silent for a few moments.

"What about your mother?" Hiei asked.

"She died when giving birth to me. I have only one idiotic older brother and my dad in my family. I don't know if I have any aunts, uncles, or cousins," she said.

"Yazmin, your food's gonna get cold!" her dad called up to her.

"I gotta go." She left the room silently. Hiei sighed and jumped out her bedroom. This will be a long day for the two of them.

_Later at school..._

"Now, who can tell me the answer to this math problem?" Yazmin looked at the board and started to think. Shuichi had raised his hand and answered.

"Thank you Shuichi," the teacher said. Shuichi had noticed that Yazmin was silent for the first three classes, he noticed that she had been walking in gym instead of running, getting in trouble with the gym teacher, and for the last four classes, she had snapped at the teachers.

"OK, uhh... Yazmin, can you tell me how Shuichi had gotten this answer?" the teacher asked.

"Why don't you ask him? I didn't answer," she said. Everyone but Shuichi and the teacher laughed.

"I'll see you in detention!" he said.

"Well, are you free next Tuesday, Mr. Yuui? I have detention with Mr. Doko, Mrs. Reita, and Miss Yamada these other days," Yazmin said. Mr. Yuui felt anger rising in his body when school was out.

"See ya." Yazmin left the classroom, but Shuichi had followed her.

"Yazmin!" She turned.

"What?"

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to Advanced Chemistry?"

"Nah, I gave the teacher a note saying I was getting too many detentions and that I'll never make to the class, so he said I'm not in his class. Besides, you heard this morning I got an after-school date with Mr. Doko again." She turned again and left.

"I feel bad for her," Shuichi said to himself.

"Yeah Kid, I don't trust her," the voice in the back of his mind said.

"Youko, shut up," he said. He'll tell his other friends about Yazmin when he could find them. Right now, he had to get to his extra-curricular class.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Yazmin had been trying to run home again, but her ankle kept giving her trouble.

"Hey, is your ankle still bothering you?" She looked up and saw her protector in the trees.

"How long have you been following me?" she asked.

"Ever since you went to my friend's school," Hiei answered.

"Your frie- Who's your friend?" Hiei jumped down and stood next to her.

"Well, his nickname is Kurama to his other friends and to demons, but his human name is 'Shuichi'," he said.

"Shuichi is your friend?" Yazmin asked in disbelief. "And he's a demon?!"

"Well, he has a demon sealed inside of him named Youko Kurama, hence his nickname 'Kurama'."

"Weird... How many demon friends_ do _you have?" Yazmin asked.

"Well, I don't know about him, but he's a son of a demon and a human."

"Half-breed?"

"No, he was raised as a human, but... Yeah, I don't know what to call him other than 'Spirit Boy' and I don't really consider him a friend," Hiei said.

"Well, is Kurama your _only _friend?"

"Well, you remember when I said I had a sister this morning?"

"Yeah..."

"She doesn't know I'm her twin brother."

"WHAT?!" Hiei glared at her before sniffing the air.

"Demon..." Yazmin stared at him with her sea green eyes wide.

"What?" Hiei silenced her and looked around.

"But where-?" Then he felt something brush around his legs and he looked down.

"NOT YOU AGAIN!!" he yelled. Yazmin looked down and kicked Hiei.

"Don't do anything to her! She's mine!" Yazmin yelled at him, picking up the Husky puppy.

"That thing has been following me everywhere!" Hiei said.

"Don't complain. It just means she likes you," Yazmin said, nuzzling the puppy. Hiei groaned.

"Don't you know where its- My puppy is a 'she' and her name is Rainera," Yazmin stated, cutting him off. Then she thought of something.

"Hey, why'd you say Rainy was a demon?" she asked.

"Let me see i- _her,_" he said. Yazmin hesitantly gave Rainera to Hiei and he looked at it in the eyes. Soon, she growled at him and barked.

"She's never acted like this before," Yazmin said.

"Maybe because it's a demon," Hiei said. He set the puppy down and it almost attacked Yazmin, but Hiei stopped it.

"I need to kill the girl!" it said. Yazmin was creeped out and stepped back.

"Be lucky I'm not gonna murder you," Hiei said. It growled. "That's it, I'm gonna kill it." He threw it to the ground andtook out his sword, but Yazmin stopped him.

"Don't!" She kicked it away and stood in front of the dog demon.

"Fine, but if it attacks you, I'm gonna say you brought it on yourself," Hiei said, putting away his sword. He growled at the demon and it ran away.

"You should probably get home," Hiei said, jumping back in the trees. Her eyes widened and she looked at her watch.

"Shit!" She ran away, knowing she was going to be in trouble since she's late.


	5. Questions

Kurama was running up some stairs in a forest.

"Where is everybody?" he wondered aloud.

"Hey Kurama!" He looked up and at the top of the stairs, he saw one of his friends. He smiled.

"Hey Yusuke," he called back. The raven haired teen looked strangely at him.

"Where's Shorty?" Kurama reached the top of the stairs, panting.

"W-what?"

"Where's Shorty?" Kurama stood up straight and shrugged.

"He isn't here?"

"No. We all thought he'd be with you, but apparently you have no idea where Hiei is."

"Hey guys!" They both turned and saw one of their other friends, Kuwabara.

"Hi Kuwabara," Kurama greeted him.

"Hey Kuwabara, aren't you supposed to be flirting with Yukina by now?" Yusuke asked strangely.

"Shut up Urameshi. I'm not _flirting, _I'm being friendly!" he said.

"In other words, flirting." They looked behind the bulky teen and saw their ferry-girl friend, Botan.

"Botan, you're agreeing with _them?_" Kuwabara whined.

"Sorry, but this is one area that I agree with Yusuke, mainly because you're always talking about her, saying how cute she is and such," she said.

"Anyway, I have a new- Fan?" Yusuke asked slyly.

"_Nooo, _a new girl at my school. She's a... moody kinda girl," Kurama said, trying to find words that described Yazmin.

"What's her name?" Botan asked.

"Her name is Yazmin Yamamoto." Everyone looked up and saw the fire demon.

"How do you know that?" Kurama said.

"Because I stalk people," Hiei said sarcastically.

"Real reason?" Botan asked.

"New solo mission for me. I have to be Yazmin's 'protector' since demons are after her," Hiei said.

"Wha- Looks are deceiving. She's the last 'Shape Shifter'," Hiei said, cutting his kitsune friend off.

"Shape Shifter? The hell is that?" Hiei turned.

"Will you shut up?"

"Make me!"

"Uhh, Hiei? Who're you hiding?" Kuwabara asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh, Yazmin, come out." The dirty blonde hair girl came out and sat on the tree branch they were on.

"Hi."

"Hi!" Botan said.

"Listen you short bastard, what's a Shape Shifter?" Yazmin asked angrily.

"Why?"

"You said- I know what I said," Hiei said calmly.

"Aww!!" Kuwabara said in a cheerful voice. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" they all asked.

"I can feel the love between these two!" he said with a goofy grin. Hiei and Yazmin were obviously mad now.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!!" they screamed at him.

"Sure, sure," he said, not believing them.

_"I do not love him! He's... short and pissy all the time. Well, this morning was different, but he must've been high on something!" _Yazmin thought.

_"That dumbass... actually spoke the truth... But I'm not giving him the pleasure to know he's right," _Hiei thought.

"Hey! Dinner's ready!" an old, scraggly voice said.

"Yeah, yeah Hag," Yusuke said.

"Shut up Dimwit!"

"Master Genkai, Yusuke, don't argue _now!_" Botan said.

"Well, I'm leaving," Hiei said. Yazmin followed him as he left.

"You can't leave me! Not until you tell me what a damn Shape Shifter is!" she yelled.

"See? They love each other," Kuwabara said.

"No Kuwabara, they're _in love _with each other, not 'love each other'," Yusuke said.

"What's the difference?" Kurama asked.

"In love is when you deeply like someone. Love is liking saying this: 'I LOVE YOU KURAMA'!" Yusuke said. Kurama slowly stepped away from him.

"In other words, I'm hungry," he said, walking to the temple.

"Sometimes he'll go to great lengths to prove something," Kurama said he told Botan, who agreed.

_In Yazmin's room..._

"Who were those people, Hiei?" Yazmin asked. He was sitting in his tree with Yazmin talking to him through her window.

"The idiot that said we're 'in love' is Kuwabara, the one with short black hair was Yusuke, the idiotic blue haired freak was Botan, and the old woman whom Yusuke refers to as 'Hag' or 'Grandma' is Master Genkai and you obviously know Kurama or whatever the hell is human name is," Hiei replied, a little of annoyance in his voice.

"They your friends?"

"Hell no. The only one, whose name I said earlier, that's my friend is Kurama," he said, now a bit annoyed with her questions.

"Not even Master Genkai?"

"Not... really..."

"Who's your boss?"

"How long are you going to ask these stupid questions?!"

"There's no such thing as 'a stpuid question,' but there is such a thing called 'stupid people'," Yazmin replied.

"I hate you."

"Good."

"And my 'boss' is Koenma, the Prince of Spirit World."

"Spirit World?"

"There's three worlds; The Human World, The Spirit World, and The Demon World."

"Ohh... So what's a Shape Shifter?" She stared at him with hopeful eyes. He groaned.

"A Shape Shifter is pretty self-explanatory," he said.

"Soo it's a shape that shifts?"

"Oh, now you're just doing that, aren't you?" Hiei asked, glaring at her.

"Yes, yes I am." He sighed.

"A Shape Shifter is a demon that can turn into another person, _shape, _thing, etc. But there's always a real form and from what I know so far, there's a Shape Shifter sealed inside of you. Now quit pestering me."

"But why- Are demons coming after you? So they can get rid of the last species of your kind."

"I'm the- Last one? Yeah, now stop the questions and ask me tomorrow." He fell asleep after that. She groaned.

"I wish he wouldn't cut me off when- You ask something?" She growled and threw a shoe at him.

"Shut up Hiei!"

"Remember to close your window." She sighed and shut her window and closed her curtains.

"I wish he wouldn't do that," she said to herself. She grabbed her drawing pad and reopened her window, looking at a sleeping Hiei. She started to sketch, erasing, and everything else.

"But I must admit, he's a good model," she whispered to herself, watching and sketching, watching and sketching. She yawned and shut her window and curtains again. She looked at her clock and immediately fell asleep. It was 3:46 am and it was a school night. She _was _going to be sleepy at school...


	6. My Brother, JJ

Yazmin slowly walked away from school. She yawned and almost fell.

"What's up with you? Are you drunk?" She looked up and saw her protector.

"I'm not drunk," she said sleepily.

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you get _any _sleep last night?" he asked.

"I did, but I had trouble getting to sleep," she explained.

"Ahh... What?" Yazmin was looking at him funny. She busted out laughing after Hiei asked that.

"I-I-..." She couldn't stop laughing. Now he was curious.

"What?" She climbed up the tree and started to brush off his hair of something.

"You hav-have some leaves in your hair," she said.

"Aww, is the couple having fun?" They both jumped and almost fell off the tree, looking at Kuwabara.

"What?"

"I said- I know what you said, dumbass," Hiei said. "I'm asking what you mean by it."

"You two look like a couple!" he said cheerfully. Yazmin growled.

"I don't even know you!" she said angrily.

"Well, I'm leaving," Hiei said.

"No way. I thought your mission was to protect me," Yazmin said.

"See? A couple," Kuwabara said before leaving.

"I hate you, whoever you are!" Yazmin yelled.

"See? He's just a big, dumb oaf." She looked around.

"Hiei, where are you?"

"In your nightmares."

_"More like, 'In my dreams'," _she thought.

"Up here." She looked and saw him back in the tree.

"Do you like trees?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked boredly.

"Because you sleep in trees, you run in trees, you do almost everything in trees," she said.

"Correction; I do _everything_ in trees, but that doesn't mean I love them," he said, a bit annoyed.

"Then why do you do everything in trees?" Yazmin asked.

"... Because... I extremely like trees," Hiei said.

"In other words, you love trees," she said.

"... Damn you." Hiei jumped down and was facing her.

"So, you two _do _like each other!!" Hiei growled.

"You say that one more time, and I promise you, I will slice your throat and watch you die," he said. Yazmin's eyes went wide and she slowly walked away from him.

"Aww, I'm just kiddin' Hiei!" Kuwabara said.

"If you really want to joke around, actually make it sound like you're 'kidding,' not like you actually mean it," Yazmin said.

"No one's talking to you!" Hiei yelled, with more annoyance in his voice.

"Well, _excuse _the hell outtame!" she said.

"You guys sound like a married couple." Yazmin, Hiei, and Kuwabara looked down the street and saw the red haired kitsune.

"WE DO NOT SOUND LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!!" Hiei and Yazmin yelled angrily at him.

"Then why are you always yelling at each other and yell at other people in unison?" Kurama asked. That made both of them think.

"Exactly what I was trying to say!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Well, let's leave 'The Married Couple' alone now," Kurama said in a playful voice.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see Yukina!" Kuwabara said, drooling. Kurama shook his head.

"Well, see you two around. And Hiei?" Hiei looked at him.

"Make me your Best Man at the wedding." Hiei started running after him.

"You better run!!" he yelled as he chased a laughing Kurama. Yazmin shook her head.

"I'm leaving."

"To make plans for the wedding?" She took off her shoe and, despite being sleepy, hit Kuwabara right in the head.

"Bull's eye." He was knocked out and she bent down to pick up her shoe. She slowly walked in her house, which was empty.

"Hello? I'm home and I'm very late!" she yelled. No response, except now she could hear yelling and a thump.

"Aww, is anything normal is the Yamamoto House or will always be cursed with bad luck and no peace?" she asked herself. She walked up the stairs and instead of going straight to her room, she walked to her brother's room, where there was a lot of noise. She knocked. More yelling.

"I'm home," she said. Louder yelling.

"I'm home!" she yelled, this time annoyed. Another thump.

"I'M HOME!!" Yazmin screamed. Another thump was heard and running to the door. JJ opened the door.

"Hi sis," he said casually.

"Where's Dad?" Yazmin asked, getting straight to the point. He was panting and wiped away sweat from his forehead before answering.

"He's- whoo, I'm outta breath- at some pl-place called Paris, France," JJ said.

"Why?" Yazmin obviously didn't believe him.

"Be-because he kinda wants to move us to Paris, because his new job is transferring there and... You get the idea."

"When will he be back?"

"He told me he'll be back in a few days, maybe Tuesday. He said Thursday tops." She sighed.

"Fine and why are you sweating?" He laughed.

"Oh, I'm playing a video g- It's a porno video, isn't it?" She knew he only played video games when his grades were slipping and that if his grades didn't improve, he'll be kicked out of the house.

"Yeah..."

"Who got it for you?"

"You know Makoto, right?"

"Oh, he did?" He nodded.

"Well, you're a sick perv and I'm gonna see what I'll make for supper," she said.

"Oh, let's order pizza!" he said eagerly.

"No. You're lactose-intolerant, remember?"

"So? That won't stop me from devouring two whole pies in five minutes." She shuddered, knowing he could do it. She couldn't eat for five days after that.

"Well, I'm just gonna make something you and I both like." She left and flew down the steps. She almost screamed when she saw Hiei in the kitchen, sitting down on a chair.

"Who the hell let you in?" she asked him.

"I did. I couldn't kill that fox in a human, public area. Then I'd be thrown into Rekai prison." He tipped back on his chair.

"Look, that dumbass I call a brother is upstairs and I can't have you here," Yazmin said, trying to get Hiei to leave, even though he didn't budge.

"Why can't you have me here?" Hiei asked in a monotone voice.

"Because... I don't know."

"Exactly, and what are you doing with that thing?" She had a knife in hand.

"Huh? Oh, I'm gonna make dinner since my dad's gone."

"Where'd he go?" Hiei asked, still tipping on the chair.

"Somewhere, and don't tip on the chair," she cautioned.

"Why?"

"Because this'll happen!" She kicked the chair and he fell back.

"Ow!" Hiei yelled.

"Yo Yaz, who's down there witcha?" JJ asked.

"No one!"

"Liar!" Hiei yelled, getting a kick in the shin for it.

"I know someone's down there and I'm coming to see who it is!" JJ said, slamming his door.

"I hate you," Yazmin said to Hiei.

"Ohh, you have a boyfriend over," JJ said when he saw the small fire demon in the kitchen, on the ground.

"He's not my boyfriend," Yazmin scowled.

"Then who might he be? A burgalur?" JJ grabbed a golf club from behind a night stand and held it in a fighting position.

"Dude, you're more likely going to jail if you kill him and that you have a porno movie in your room," Yazmin said.

"And don't try to mess with me kid," Hiei said, standing up. He gripped his sword handle, making JJ slowly put down his weapon.

"Yaz, you have an over-protective boyfriend," he commented. He held out his hand, grinning. "I like it when boys will look after my sister. I'm her older brother, JJ." Hiei shrugged.

"I'm Hiei." JJ put his hand down and snapped his fingers.

"I know! You can stay for dinner!"

"I'd really rather not- Yeah! You get to stay for dinner!" JJ yelled, running up the stairs to his room, to freshen up.

"Uhh... You two are related?" Hiei asked, a bit creeped out from JJ's sudden mood swing.

"To be honest, I don't really know," she said. "And go easy on him. He doesn't really have friends, so seeing someone that looks around my age and that's a boy kinda makes him pepped up. Oh, and he's HIT PUBERTY!!" Yazmin yelled.

"Shut up Yazmin!" JJ snapped.

"See? Sudden mood swings is one of the changes he has," she said. She stood on a stool and got something from the highest part of the cupboard.

"Hey, whatcha doin', Yaz?" JJ asked.

"Getting the box of noodles that I hid from Dad, so he wouldn't burn them like he did to the last boxes of noodles we had," she answered.

"While you do that, I'm gonna take your boyfriend up to- You make him watch that porno JJ and I'm gonna call the police on you, saying that you threatened to kill me and even held out a knife to my throat," Yazmin told him.

"Fine. I'll show him wrestling!" JJ grabbed Hiei and ran up the stairs. Yazmin sighed. This _will _be a long dinner.


	7. A Yamamoto Dinner

"Have you ever watched fighting before?" JJ asked as he flipped channels, trying to find the Sports channel.

"Not on a screen before, but in actual reality, I've been in fights." Hiei was a bit bored and a little uncomfortable being in a clean room. It kind of reminded him of Kurama's room, except there was no... whatever it was that JJ was fiddling with and it wasn't as dark.

"Well, you'll see people fight!" JJ said. Hiei's eye twitched.

_"I didn't really think humans liked to see their own kind fight," _he thought. Soon, JJ finally found the right channel and turned the volume up a bit.

"Can you hear that crowd? It seems like they wanna watch these two fight now!" a man said in a microphone.

"I know! Especially since Okawii got into a small tussle before the match even started!" the other man said.

_"They're just as annoying as Koto and Juri," _Hiei thought bitterly. When a man wearing a suit announced the two fighters, they were brawling. One guy got a cut right above his eye.

"Ouch! Have you ever bled like that?" JJ asked.

"That's merely a cut. I've been in more pain than that. Just look at my arm," Hiei said, holding up his bandaged right arm.

"Wicked," JJ commented.

_"He's really creeping me out now," _Hiei thought.

_In the kitchen..._

"OK, dinner should be done... in a few minutes," Yazmin said. She had changed her clothes, quietly so she didn't disturb her brother and her boyfriend- I mean _protector, _into a tube top and jean shorts_._

"Great. Now I love the guy and he's supposed to just protect me. How stupid am I?!" She smacked her forehead. Even her short hair was up in a ponytail, so hair wouldn't get into the noodles. The phone rang. She quickly grabbed it and answered.

"Yamamoto Residence. Yazzy-Yaz speaking."

"Yazmin? It's me!" She squealed in delight.

"Hi Dad! Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving? I would've made sure JJ took his pills," she said.

"My boss called and said I had to come straight to the office. So I left, thinking it would take about twenty minutes. She said I had to go to Paris with them and to see if I was going to keep my job."

"And you trusted JJ with the house 'til I got home?" Yazmin asked.

"... He's on house arrest! I couldn't find no one to babysit him!" her dad insisted.

"I believe you. I'm a believer! So when do you expect to come back?" she asked.

"Uhh... Didn't JJ tell you?"

"I don't trust him," Yazmin said.

"Well, neither do I, so I don't blame you. I'm supposed to be back by Tuesday, Wednesday tops," he said.

"OK, well it's good to hear you again," she said.

"Yeah, and 'Yazzy-Yaz'?"

"What?"

"Make sure that your brother doesn't burn down the house when I'm gone." She laughed.

"I'll make sure," she told him.

"Good. Ahh shit."

"She's comin' for ya, Daddio!" Yazmin said in a scary voice before giggling.

"And she is. I gotta go. Call you later, 'kay?"

"Yeah! Love ya."

"Love ya too." And then they both hung up.

"Well, _that _was a touching conversation." Yazmin growled and turned.

"You better be runnin', boy!" she said, chasing after her brother, who was laughing.

"But sis, it touched me right here," JJ said, pointing to his heart.

"Where? You have no heart," she stated bluntly.

"Ouch." He ran into his room and pushed the fire demon out.

"You better stay in there too!" she yelled angrily at her older brother, who was still laughing.

"What happened?" Hiei asked, not really caring.

"That bastard never can hold back his curiousness and always listens to my phone conversations," she said.

"And I'll never stop!" JJ said.

"That's it. I'm getting the key." Yazmin walked into a bedroom and Hiei followed.

"What key?" he asked.

"The key to his room," she answered, opening a drawer and grabbing a key.

"He has a lock on his door?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah, my dad and I have locks on our doors too," she said, putting the key into a slot and turning it. She ran in and slammed the door. Hiei slowly walked away from the door, hearing shouts coming form the siblings.

"UNCLE!! UNCLE!!" he heard JJ shout.

"Not good enough!" she yelled.

"Dinner!" Hiei yelled. Soon, Yazmin ran out and ran into Hiei. This time, she was on top of him, making him both confused and... All right, he loved it.

"Aww!! I knew you were dating!" JJ said in a sappy voice. Yazmin got off of Hiei and ran back to her brother. He slammed the door shut and Yazmin had left the key in his room.

"I will kill you when you come out," she said.

"_If _I come out," JJ corrected her.

"Fine, no noodles for you," she said. She walked down the stairs and remembered something,

"Where's- Hiei? I'm right here," he answered. He was waching the pot of noodles while Yazmin and JJ fought.

"Great..." She walked over to the pot and started serving a plate.

"You like noodles?" she asked.

"Never tried it," Hiei said.

"Well, try it and see if you like it," Yazmin told him. "I hear you JJ!!" she added.

"Dammit..." She handed him a plate with noodles.

"Take it and eat it," she said bluntly.

"I will..." He sat on the ground and started eating.

"Quit acting like a dog!" Yazmin said disgustedly.

"I'm not! _This _is me acting like a dog!" He started barking and he got kicked in the buttocks by Yazmin and Hiei.

"Ow! My ass! You bastards!" JJ yelled before slurping up the rest of his noodles. Hiei was done with his too. Only Yazmin was left and she ran after her brother, who was running for his life.

"Leave me alone! Abuser!" JJ shouted at her.

"I told you I was gonna kill you!" she said. Hiei was sitting at the table in the kitchen, listening to the two fighting siblings fight.

"Holy shit! Break!" Yazmin yelled when a crash was heard.

"That was entirely your fault!" JJ snapped back.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!" Hiei sighed in disbelief and ran up the stairs to the room.

"I don't wanna break up a sibling moment, but you guys are a _little _loud," Hiei said.

"I didn't break the lamp!" Yazmin yelled, ignoring Hiei's comment.

"You did so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!" Hiei yelled angrily. Silence.

_"Didn't think that'd work," _he thought. The door opened.

"Sorry that a 'Yamamoto Dinner' was bad. Usually, our dad stops us before we actually get into a fist fight," JJ said. He had his arm around Yazmin's shoulder.

_"That's a big mood swing," _Hiei thought.

"Get. Your arm. Off of me," Yazmin said through clenched teeth.

"And this was probably a lot better than having a pair of eyes set on you through the whole dinner," JJ blabbed on, ignoring Yazmin.

"I'm gonna say it one more time. Get your arm off of me," Yazmin warned.

"And then, he'll start asking questions about yourself, your personality, if you had a past relationship, that sorta thing," JJ told Hiei, pissing Yazmin off.

"That's it!" She was about to punch him, but JJ pushed her into Hiei. They again crashed to the floor.

"Shit. I was aiming for a kiss," he said bitterly.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Yazmin yelled, getting off of Hiei and running after JJ, who slammed his door in fear.

"Dammit." Hiei was still on the floor, but he was deep in thought, despite the noise from the two siblings.

_"Kiss? What the hell is that?" _he thought. He sighed. _"Guess I'll have to ask when these two settle the hell down."_ He stood up. _"But why is her human brother always pushing her, crashing into me? Weird dumbass..."_


	8. Surprise, Surprise!

"Finally! School's over for the weekend!" Yazmin exclaimed in relief as she ran home.

"Yazmin!" She skidded to a stop.

"Huh?" She turned and saw the kitsune running after her.

"You forgot this!" he said. Her drawing pad was in his hands.

_"SHIT!!" _She snatched it from him, making him confused for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't peek, did you?!" she asked frantically.

_"What's the deal with her?"_ Kurama thought.

"No, and even if I did, I would've kept whatever's in there a secret," he assured her. She sighed and collapsed from relief and exhaustion. Kurama quickly helped her stand.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No. I'm just relieved that you didn't look," she told him.

"Why? Is there something incriminating about teachers in there?" he asked.

"That, and something I'd rather not talk about," she said shyly.

"Aww, you can trust me!" he assured her.

"Well... I don't know..." Yazmin didn't know if she could trust him.

"Please??" He gave her hopeful eyes.

"Don't do that. And... I will." She opened a page near the middle. She showed it to him. He was impressed and he thought it was funny.

"See? Mr. Doko has been on my hate list since Day One of being at this school," she said in an annoyed voice. He was laughing now.

"What? Mr. Doko is always having his damn boxers showing, so I thought... Why not?" She handed him the drawing pad and he flipped through a few pages before handing it back.

"I don't know why you couldn't just show me. I'm not a snitch," he said.

"About that, there's a picture I drew a few pages after the Mr. Doko one," she said uneasily.

"And?"

"You have to promise not to tell Hiei," she said seriously.

"Hiei? That's something I'll never have to think about, but I promise not to tell him," Kurama said. His red hair was flowing along with the wind as Yazmin opened the drawing pad to a page. Her arms were shaking when she showed it to the kitsune. He gasped and took it from her.

"This- this is- How did-?" He was speechless. She took it back.

"I still need to color it and touch up the surroundings a bit, but that's how much progess I've done for now," she said.

"Where did you learn how to draw that good?" he asked. He still couldn't believe it started out as a sketch.

"Oh, it's a gene. My dad always told me that I got my drawing skills from my mom and that I also got my attitude from her. I never took a class that had to do with art, so I never learned to draw like that," she said informingly.

"Wow." His green eyes were shining now.

"Yeah, and anyway, I have to go. My brother is a big, perverted idiot and he's on house arrest," Yazmin said, a bit annoyed.

"OK," he said.

"Thanks for finding my drawing pad, _Shuichi. _My life is drawn on paper like this," she said before leaving. Kurama shook his head.

"That may be one crazy teen, but she's a crazy teen that knows how to draw," he said before leaving to Genkai's temple.

"Hey JJ!" Yazmin yelled when running inside her house.

"Yeah?" he called down to her.

"Anyone call?" she asked.

"Dad did a few minutes ago, but he wanted to talk to you. The number is written on the paper on the fridge," he said.

"Thanks!" She grabbed the phone and was about to dial when she felt something wet wrap around her waist.

"Eww..." Soon enough, she fell into a deep sleep.

"Hehehe, finding you was a snap," a demon said before teleporting into a different place. Hiei had seen this and tried to kill the demon, but it had unfortuneatly threw him into a tree, making him get stuck.

"Yazmin!" Hiei yelled. He stood up and ran after the demon. She was lying unconsious on its shoulders. Hiei jumped and grabbed her. Her neck had a bite mark on it.

"Shit." He then felt himself let go of her and saw he was in the air, as well as Yazmin.

"That bite mark on her neck is slowly killing her," the demon said, chuckling. Hiei growled. He was thrown into the ground. He stood up shakily before wincing.

"Well, I can clearly see you're ready for battle!" the demon said smugly, a smirk emerging on its face. Hiei nodded and whipped out his sword.

"Oh, you _are _ready for battle," the demon said less enthusiastically, its smirk slowly fading into a frown. Hiei threw his sword it the demon. It hit him in the forehead. Blood spewed from its head.

"You short bastard!" the demon sputtered out before Hiei started beating it up.

"And that's what happens when you interfere with _my _business," Hiei said, picking up his sword and putting it back in its sheath. He looked up and saw Yazmin was still floating.

"Dammit..." He ran a few yards, still seeing Yazmin. He faced her way and he ran again, this time to try to get her to down to the ground. He grabbed her waist and immediately felt the cold earth. But something made him blush, which even _he _knew it would take a lot of effort for. Yazmin slowly opened her eyes.

_"What's up with Hiei?" _she thought. He was blushing and made her wonder what he was or did that made him do that. She felt ground, she felt his arms at her waist...

_"Oh no..." _She then realized their lips finally met, even it was an accident. They broke apart almost immediately. She felt herself doze off again.

"Hey!" Hiei yelled, helping her stand.

"I don't feel so good..." she said quietly.

_"That bite mark!" _Hiei thought. She fell to her knees.

"I _really _don't feel good," she said. She dozed off into another slumber. Hiei picked her up and ran to her house.

_"Please let her window be open," _he prayed. It miraculously was open. He put Yazmin on her bed as he walked quietly to JJ's room. He could those two voices from the fighting show. He slowly and quietly opened the door and walked in.

"Hahaha, Kikoo is so gonna get in trouble for that move!" JJ said, unaware of Hiei grabbing a chair. He was behind him and he hit JJ in the head with the chair. He was instantly knocked out. He picked him up and put him into a sitting stance.

"Guess I'll show you my power," he said as he unwrapped the cloth that covered his Jagan Eye on his forehead. He planted a memory into JJ's head, stating that Yazmin said she was going to a friend's house. He stood up and re-wrapped the cloth on his forehead. He ran back into Yazmin's room. He picked her up and jumped out the window.

"I haven't time to waste. Yazmin could die," he kept telling himself. He knew why he was over-protective of her.

"I have feelings for her," he said suddenly. "But of course, she'd rather be with a human that's nice than a demon that pretty much hates everyone." He jumped tree-to-tree until he saw stone steps. He jumped down and ran up those steps.

"Please Yukina, be at the temple," he prayed silently.

"Hi Hiei," a soft and cheerful voice called out.

_"Thank you!"_

"Yukina? I need you to take care of someone for me," he said. The ice maiden nodded and walked over to him.

"Who's she?" Yukina asked.

"Her name is Yazmin," he answered.

"OK. This way." Yukina walked into the temple with Hiei following. She led him into a room and he laid Yazmin down gently.

"I'll go and get medicine," she said as she left.

"Please, please be all right," he said. Her head was resting on his lap when Yukina walked in with medicine. She knelt down and started to apply some sort of light, light green paste on the bite mark.

"What happened?" Yukina asked as she applied more of the paste to the mark.

"Another demon came and tried to kill her. I had saved her, but before he... _left, _he said that the bite mark was slowly killing her," Hiei answered.

"Well, by the time she wakes up, she'll be OK enough to go back home," Yukina said.

"Thank you, Yukina," Hiei said, bowing. She smiled.

"It's really no trouble at all," she said. She stood up. "But when she does go home, make sure she gets a lot of rest," Yukina told Hiei. He nodded. She left. He sighed.

"Might as well stay until Yazmin wakes up." He just sat there before falling asleep himself. All that stuff had made him sleepy.

"And maybe she'll still be sleeping by morning..." he said quietly before dozing off.


	9. Telling You

Hiei slowly opened his eyes. Yazmin was still sleeping. He looked at her neck and the bite mark had gone away. He breathed a deep sigh of relief. She was OK. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her protector's crimson eyes staring at her. She sat up, not realizing that she was resting on his lap.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around.

"Remember a few days ago, I brought you here and you saw some of my so-called 'friends'?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, we're in the temple," he said. She looked around in amazement. Then she stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What did you tell my brother?" she asked frantically. She was about to stand up, but she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax. I planted a memory, saying that you left to some friend's house for the night," he said.

"You what?"

"Demon, remember? And have you ever wondered why my forehead was wrapped up?" Hiei asked.

"Sometimes..."

"See? I'm just a fire demon that has a third eye and can wield a sword." He stood up, helping her stand.

"I have to see if Yukina or Genkai is up," he said. He left the room, making Yazmin shudder.

"I don't even know where I am, yet I feel... safe here. So why am I shuddering?" she asked herself.

"Come on. I told the old woman that you and I are leaving," Hiei said.

"The old- Master Genkai, the one who owns the temple," he said, cutting her off. She slowly followed. He looked back and saw she wasn't really enthusiastic as she usually is. He walked back to her.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah, it's just that my neck hurts like hell," she said.

"Do you remember anything that yesterday?" Hiei asked.

"Well..." She thought for a moment. She felt like she was going to faint, but as she was about to collapse, Hiei caught her. He picked her up, jumped in the air, and was gone.

"H-how can you do that?" she asked, a bit frightened. She never was afraid of heights, but now she felt like she was going to fall, even though Hiei was holding onto her.

"I'm a demon," he said, "and answer my question."

"Wha-? Ohh... Well, something wet grabbed my waist and then I fell asleep," she said.

"Anything else?"

_"Yeah. I woke up and you were kissing me," _she thought, but didn't say it.

"No," she said. Hiei shrugged and stopped.

"You can walk through the door like a civilized human and I'm jumping back in the tree," he said, jumping up to the tree across her room.

"Fine." Yazmin turned the knob, but it was locked. "JJ should be up by now," she said. She knocked.

"Is it the Pizza Man?" JJ asked. Yazmin cleared her throat.

"Yeah," she said in a manly voice.

"Sweet!" He opened the door and Yazmin pushed him away.

"I'm not the Pizza Man," she said in an annoyed voice. He groaned.

"I hate it when you use 'The Man Voice'," he said, his arms crossed.

"Well, look through this hole and see who it is," she said in a fake helpful voice. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Anyway, how was your friend's house?" he asked.

_"Friend's hou- Ohh."_

"Fine. It was loads better than being here," she said, grinning at him. He grinned back.

"I know it." He ran up the stairs as Yazmin followed. She plopped down on her bed after she closed her door. She looked out her window and Hiei was sleeping. She looked around her room and found her drawing pad.

"Where's my colored pencils?" she asked herself as she frantically searched for her colored pencils. "It took thirty bucks to buy one set and I have three sets of pencils," she said. She sighed with relief when finding the pencils in a drawer.

"OK," she said, sitting at her desk and started to color her drawing. She was deep in the coloring that she hadn't noticed the fire demon wake and jump into her room. He was watching her draw and color.

_"What's she drawing?" _he thought. He looked at the drawing and gasped. It was him, sleeping.

_"But, it looks like a photograph and that's how I look like when I sleep?" _he thought.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Hiei asked. She jumped and turned.

"Coulda warned me, ya know!" she said.

"Yeah, but I find that as boring," he said. "Now, why are you drawing me while I'm asleep?"

"B-bastard!" she yelled.

"Answer me," he said calmly.

"I was bored one night and... I thought you were a good model," she said shyly.

"Really?" He was staring at her.

"Yeah..." She gave it to him and he stared it at.

"I'm wondering this: Is this- No, it's not a photograph," she said, cutting him off.

"Then, how- Can I draw this good? It's a gene. My mom used to be a talented artist and I never took a class that had to do with art, so my drawing skills are a gene," Yazmin said. Hiei handed it back to her.

"It's a really good drawing," he said. Yazmin blushed.

"Uhh... Thanks." His eyes were closed as he jumped out her window. She was sitting at her desk.

"Hiei!" Hiei looked at her.

"What?" She was sitting on her windowsill, her drawing pad in hand. She tore off the drawing of Hiei and signed the bottom of it.

"Here. It's a gift," she said. Her arm was held out. Hiei hesitated to take it, but he eventually took it.

"Th- thank you," he said in a confused tone.

"Your welcome!" she said bubbly. She turned and got off her windowsill, closing her window, and falling asleep. She was tired. Hiei was looking at the drawing.

"She... she took the time just to draw me? Why?" he asked. He just stared at it until he sensed his kitsune friend's aura.

"Hey Hiei. I've been looking for you," he said.

"Wha-?" Hiei wasn't really paying attention to his friend.

"Hiei, are you OK?" Kurama asked. Hiei sighed, putting the drawing inside his cloak before jumping down to his friend.

"I'm fine," he said quietly. Kurama looked at his face, which he was trying to hide. He was blushing.

"Are you sure? You're blushing," Kurama pointed out.

"I said I'm fine," Hiei told him angrily.

_"Wait. Sudden mood swing, blushing, a girl." _Kurama grinned at his friend.

"What?" Hiei asked. Kurama hugged him, making Hiei both creeped out and embarrassed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hiei yelled.

"My little Hiei is growing up!" Kurama said. Hiei smacked his friend in the head, making him let go.

"What do you mean?!" Hiei yelled out. His blush grew a bit darker.

"You like someone, don't you?" Kurama asked in a playful voice. His blush soon grew redder than Kurama's hair.

"..."

"I KNEW IT!!" Kurama said, running around Hiei in a circle. Hiei growled and tripped Kurama, but he only laughed harder.

"Ow! HAHAHAHA!!" Kurama laughed and laughed.

"You're weird, Fox," Hiei said.

"I know! I'm laughing from the pain!" he said. Hiei sighed.

"So who is she?" Kurama asked after settling down.

"I... don't wanna say," Hiei said, crossing his arms.

"Aww, you _must _love someone that much if you're too embarrassed to admit their name!" Kurama teased. Hiei growled.

"I'll tell you then, but I swear, if you tell _anyone _about her, I promise I will slice your throat and watch you suffer," Hiei cautioned. Kurama nodded, a bit afraid to know who the person was, but was too curious to even care.

"Who is it?"

"Yazmin, that last Shape Shifter."


	10. Hiei vs Kurama

Yazmin yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked out her window and didn't see Hiei out in his tree.

"Hiei?" she called out, sitting on her windowsill. No response. "Weird..."

_Hiei and Kurama..._

"WHAT?!" Hiei smacked him.

"Shut up," he said.

"But, Yazmin is a- Shape Shifter, she's the last one, and an accident happened," Hiei said, cutting him off.

"But Yazmin, she's a human and- Spare me. I know she's a human, but Koenma had told me that she has a demon sealed inside her body, a demon called a Shape Shifter," Hiei said.

"And what's this accident you said?" Kurama asked. He was in disbelief that his small, mean fire demon friend like a human.

"We... I don't know what it was, to be honest," he said.

"Can you describe the accident?" Kurama asked. He was pacing forth and back.

"I'll tell you from what happened yesterday. A demon had came and tried to kill Yazmin, but I had killed him. He had telekinesis powers and had both of us in the air. When I finally managed to get down, I threw my sword at the demon's forehead. He was _still _alive, so I just beat him to death. Yazmin was in the air still, so I grabbed her waist and had brought her to the ground."

_"Oh no. This sounds like- NO! It... could be led to that," _Kurama thought.

"And then, our lips were pressed together," Hiei finished.

"So... you two kissed," Kurama said.

"Kiss?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah. It's a way of telling the person you're with, your mate, that you love them," Kurama said.

"Wait. So you're saying that I _love _her?" Hiei asked.

"Well, kind of. You said it was an accident, but that you like her," Kurama started. "All you need to know now is if she likes you back."

"It's not that simple, right?" Hiei asked, a tinge of excitement in his tone.

"It's not simple. You can't _make _the person to love you back. It takes time," Kurama explained.

"Hey Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do _you _like?" Kurama stared at his friend, his green eyes wide.

"W-why?"

"I told you, you tell me."

"Uhh..."

"You tell me, or I look inside your mind and find out _that _way to see who you like."

_"Shit!"_

"Well?"

"I-I-I-I..."

"That's it." Hiei jumped on his kitsune friend and made him stop moving by holding his sword to his throat. He looked into Kurama's mind and all that was found was...

"You cocky, two-bit backstabbing- Now Hiei. Let's talk this over," Kurama said nervously. Hiei was fuming.

"WHY IS SHE IN YOUR THOUGHTS?!" Hiei screeched.

"I thought... she was... beautiful," he said.

"I know that, but why her and not someone different?" Hiei asked, trying to keep calm.

"It was the first time I saw her, but I knew somehow- Why is she in your thoughts?" Hiei asked, again trying to be calm.

"I... love her, OK?!" Kurama yelled back.

"Really? Like a friend, or even more so?" Hiei snapped.

"Even more so," Kurama said. Hiei growled and got off of him.

"Then fight me and see if you're worthy for her."

_Yazmin..._

Yazmin had brushed her dirty blonde hair and had told her brother JJ that she was going to walk around the town for awhile.

"No flirting, especially since you have a boyfriend," JJ said. She growled.

"Shut your mouth boy," she said before walking out the house. She was about to see if Hiei was in the tree when she heard voices in the forest across her house. She ran into the forest, curious to see what was up. Before reaching the spot, she felt two strong auras. She fell to her knees, they were so strong.

"Hiei, this isn't a practical way to fight for someone," she heard Kurama say.

"I think it is," Hiei had said. Yazmin gasped.

"H-Hiei? Kurama?" She stood up, a bit wobbly before running.

"Then you leave me no choice but to fight," Kurama said, reaching behind his hair. Yazmin had seen and heard this, so she stayed hidden behind the bushes she was in.

"ROSE WHIP!!" Kurama yelled out as the rose he was holding turned into a whip. Hiei's sword was out.

"They're fighting? But Hiei said Kurama was the only one he considered a friend," Yazmin said to herself.

"Heh, that dumb thing won't be able to beat me with my sword," Hiei said smugly.

"Well, that may be so, but remember, we're fighting in a forest, where there's plants," Kurama reminded him.

"I'll go down fighting," Hiei said. Yazmin had been quiet, but she almost blew her cover because she needed air. The scents were getting stronger and closing in on her.

"AHHH!!" Hiei ran towards Kurama, who had tried to whip him awau, but only got the whip cut by Hiei's sword.

_"I need to somehow get the sword away from him," _Kurama thought. He looked at his whip and got an idea.

"Take this, Fox!" Hiei yelled. He had cut Kurama's right side. He knelt down and held his side, trying to hold in all the blood.

"Hn." Hiei was in a fighting stance behind Kurama, unaware that Yazmin was watching.

"Heh, I'm going down fighting also," Kurama said, a small smile forming. Hiei was charging at him again, but Kurama had turned and used his whip to wrap around his sword. He tugged it hard and it came towards him. He caught it by the blade, cutting his hand, but he got it.

"Bastard," Hiei muttered.

"Now I have an advantage," Kurama said. He had tried to cut Hiei, but he ran and it missed him completely.

"Missed me," Hiei taunted.

"But remember, you can do so much running that you'll need to rest sometime," Kurama told him. Hiei growled.

_"But the fox bastard is right. I'll soon tire of dodging his attacks. I'll need a miracle whenever that happens," _Hiei thought as he dodged another attack. Yazmin watched in amazement as Kurama and Hiei kept fighting.

"I didn't think that a guy who looks like a girl could fight this good," she whispered to herself.

"Why are you so angry? She'll need someone- Shut up, Kurama!" Hiei yelled, cutting his 'friend' off completely.

"I'm just trying to- Shut the hell up, Fox! I'm starting to get really pissed," Hiei warned.

"As if you're not already," Kurama muttered.

_"What are they fighting about though? Or who?" _Yazmin thought to herself.

"Don't you think I'm better for her?" Kurama asked.

"Kind of, but then again, you're a fox demon and that's the main reason why I'm not letting _that _happen," Hiei said. Yazmin felt something rise in her body. She knew it wasn't anger. So what was it?

"Well, I think _someone _hates me now," Kurama said, flicking his hair. He whipped at Hiei again and this time, Hiei grabbed the whip and pulled Kurama towards him. As he was coming, Hiei punched him in the face. Kurama's mouth was bleeding. He wiped it away and smirked.

"Now I'm this close." He tackled Hiei and was about to kill him, when a voice was heard.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" They both turned and gasped at what they saw. It was... Hiei??


	11. Momochi

Kurama got off of Hiei and continued to stare at the person.

"But, if that's Hiei, then who's that?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know," Hiei answered. One Hiei was next to Kurama and the other Hiei was in a tree.

"I'm confused," Kurama said. The Hiei in the tree jumped down and stared at both of them.

"What the-? That's the imposter!" a Hiei said.

"No! That is!" the other one said. Then, they started overlapping each other's sentences.

"Please! Spare me!" Kurama said, covering his ears.

"Wait! I'm the fake one!" a Hiei said.

"Yeah! That's the fake one!" the other Hiei said, tackling the other into the ground. They were fighting now. Kurama got out his communicator and called Koenma.

"What is it, Kurama?" Koenma asked.

"It's this." Kurama showed the two Hieis fighting.

"Oh no. Here, I'll summon a portal for you all," Koenma said before hanging up. Then, a portal came before the kitsune. One Hiei looked and started yelling at Kurama.

"I'M NOT GOING TO THE REKAI!!" he shouted angrily. Kurama picked them up, even though they were still trying to fight. He walked through the portal and came out in Koenma's office.

"So what happened?" the toddler asked.

"Well, Hiei wanted to know who I liked, he looked inside my mind since I wouldn't tell him, and he got angry about the results," Kurama said. His side was still bleeding, but he blocked out the pain.

"I'm guessing that's where your wound came from," Koenma said.

"Yeah. We got in a fight and then out of nowhere, the other Hiei was in a tree. Then these two got in a fight, and then I called you. And then we came here," Kurama said.

"Well, which one is the real Hiei?" Koenma asked.

"I AM!!" they shouted. "NO YOU'RE NOT!!" They started throwing fists again. Koenma and Kurama sighed.

"Not in this confined space, you two," Kurama said, breaking them apart.

"Actually, I lied. He's the real Hiei," one Hiei said. A cloud of dust poofed in. Everyone coughed, but Kurama still had the real Hiei and the imposter in hand. When the dust finally ceased, there was a girl.

"It's... the last Shape Shifter," Koenma said. The girl had long, black hair, dark green eyes, and had rag clothes on. She growled and bit Kurama's hand.

"YEOW!!" He let her and Hiei go.

"When did you decide to come out?" Koenma asked bitterly to the girl. She was clueless.

"Wait, this is- Was Yazmin. The Shape Shifter's name is Momochi," Koenma said, cutting Hiei off.

"Who?" Momochi asked. She was clueless about everything. Koenma sighed.

"I should tell you all. Momochi's species got into a war with foxes," he said, looking directly at Kurama.

"What?" Kurama asked, though he know what Koenma was implying.

"And eventually, the war died down, because the Shape Shifters were killed off, all except one. And here she is. She participated in the war, so when Father found her, he immediately threw her in a jail cell in Rekai prison," Koenma said.

"Soon after that, Momochi had found a way out. She had escaped the prison, and as guards chased her and had almost killed her by placing a dangerous seal on her. She might've bled to death, if my father hadn't got a different idea. He put her in a body of a newborn baby in the Human World, or Yazmin." Momochi raised her hand.

"Hmm?"

"What are you talking about? You lost me at 'When did you decide to come out'?" She turned into the toddler when repeating his question in the beginning.

"Nothing, nothing." He snapped his fingers and got out his communicator. Botan answered.

"Koenma sir!" she answered, a little surprised.

"Botan, can you get Master Genkai for me?" he asked. She nodded and hung up.

"What are you thinking, Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"I'm thinking that Genkai could train Yazmin with her demon powers," Koenma replied.

"And why would you want that?" Hiei asked boredly.

"Because maybe she can be part of Team- You'd have to talk to Spirit Boy about that," Hiei said, cutting him off. "After all, it's Team _Urameshi._" He sighed.

"That's true, but she could help along with side missions," he suggested.

"You can tell Urameshi that," Hiei said.

"What are you two talking about?" Momochi asked.

"Something," Koenma said.

"No shit. I'm asking what the subject is." Koenma growled.

"None of your concern."

"Koenma, you're talking about her human form! It does concern her!" Hiei exclaimed.

"Exactly! I agree with the midget!" Momochi said.

"Hey, watch your tongue," Hiei told her.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kill you."

"Hiei, you kill her and you'll be- Thrown into Rekai prison? I have to tell you something right now. You can't throw me into Rekai prison. I have to be convicted by your father in order for that to happen," Hiei said. Koenma growled.

"Hiei, calm down," Kurama said.

"Why should I listen to you? You're mind is filled with Yukina!" he yelled.

"Hey! It's not your business to be interfering with your sister's love life in the first place," Kurama said. The communicator Koenma had went off.

"I got Master Genkai for you. We'll be there in a minute," Botan said. He nodded and hung up.

"Guys, settle down. Genkai will be here soon," Koenma said.

"No way!" Momochi yelled.

"Oh geez. What'd you do to Kurama?" Koenma asked Hiei.

"He left, muttering, 'I can't believe these two can argue so much'," Hiei answered.

"Wow! You have super-sonic hearing, midget!" Momochi said in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT YOU DAMN MOUTHS!!" The room was quiet as a small, elderly, tough woman with long, light pink curly hair walked in with the blue-haired ferry girl.

"I mean, really. How can an old woman like myself actually stand for such loud noises?" she asked.

"If you can't stand me, sit down!" Momochi yelled. Genkai grabbed her hair and pulled her down to be eye-level with her.

"Listen here girly, I'm not in the greatest mood today and I warn you, I will beat the ever living shit out of you if you don't shut that damn mouth of yours." She was fuming mad. Momochi could see that, so she merely nodded.

"Well Genkai, I'm impressed. You settled down the last Shape Shifter in the Three Worlds!" Koenma exclaimed. Genkai shrugged.

"Anyway, what do you want with me now, toddler?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"I need you to do me a favor," he said.

"If I didn't know that, I wouldn't have came, now would I?" she asked in an angry voice.

"True, but it's a big favor and you may hate it," he warned.

"I hate all the missions you make me do. Now what is it before I leave?!" He glanced at Momochi and nudged over to her.

"I need you to train her human self so she knows when to release her demon self and can take care of herself without a demon," he said.

"Now hold on. I need to take care of that brat?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, her human self is sweeter than her demon self," he assured her.

"Wait, I have a human self? Where?" Momochi asked.

"Shush. Now go on," Genkai said.

"And in case she gets snippy, make Hiei shut her up, since he's the one that protects her from all other demons," Koenma said. Hiei sweat dropped.

"What?"

"THE ADULTS ARE TALKING!!" Koenma yelled.

"Where's Enma?" Hiei asked, looking around. Botan giggled as Koenma growled. He went back to Genkai.

"What do you say? Can you do it?"

"... On two conditions," she said. "Botan, Shape Shifter, Hiei, get the hell outta here." Momochi was about to argue when Hiei grabbed her arm and led her out of the room, along with Botan.

"What's the condition, Genkai?" Koenma asked. She waited until she was sure that the three weren't listening and out of hearing range before answering.

"One, I don't want any romance when I'm training her." He nodded.

"And the other one?"

"I train her for only one month."

"ONE- SHUT UP!!" Genkai screamed.

"Sorry..."

"And yes, one month. If she can cooperate with me and my tough training, it should only take one month for her to learn self-protection, taming the demon, and learning how to know a demon's aura."

"You sure she can learn that all in one month?" Koenma asked. He wasn't sure of it, but if Genkai was sure, he'd have to trust her.

"Of course. But if she goes bitchy on me, then all training is done. Got it?" He nodded.

"But that's three conditions," he pointed out. She shrugged.

"I always was bad at math." She left the office.

"Hey," she said, pointing at Momochi.

"What?"

"Time for training. Hiei, follow." Hiei shrugged and followed Genkai. It was time for Genkai's training and to tell you the truth, I don't think Yazmin will make it...


	12. Taming Momochi

"OK, you're nuts," Yazmin said. Genkai, Hiei, and Yazmin were back at the temple. Genkai had told Yazmin that she was training with her for a month.

"Yazmin, she's serious," Hiei said.

"But, school- Fuck it. You're gonna be training, so I'd go home and tell whoever that it is that lives with you and tell them you're going to be gone for a month," Genkai said.

"But- No buts. Now go." She sighed and left, with Hiei by her side.

"You'll have to get used to her barking at you," Hiei told her. "She isn't soft like most elders."

"Clearly. Anyway, what the hell was it with you and your buddy? You were fighting." He stopped.

"That no good, two-bit backstabbing fox," he said through clenched teeth.

"What happened?"

"All _he _can think of is Yukina," he said.

"Yukina? Like... who?"

"My sister." Silence.

"He _likes _your sister? What's so bad about that?" Hiei glared at her.

"First off, he's my friend. It would be a bit awkward if one friend liked my sister. Second off- I get it!" Yazmin said. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" JJ yelled.

"It's Dad!" Yazmin yelled, using her 'man voice.' Thumping was heard and then the door flew open.

"Thanks JJ!" Yazmin said sarcastically before walking in.

"I hate you," he said. Hiei looked at him strangely as he followed Yazmin to her room.

"You have a really weird brother," he commented while in her room.

"I know," she said. She had packed a few things and ran down the stairs.

"Yo JJ!!" she hollered.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going away for a month," she said before leaving the house, along with Hiei.

"OK, see ya," he stated, watching TV.

"Wait, he isn't gonna ask why you're gonna be gone?" Hiei asked.

"Nope. And when Dad comes back, he'll make up some story on where and why I'm gone," she replied.

"A family of liars," Hiei said. Yazmin smacked his head.

"Like _you _haven't lied before, hypocrite!" she said annoyingly. He shrugged.

"And quit smacking my head."

"No." Silence on the way back to the temple.

"So, I hope you told your... whoever you're staying with that you're gone for a month," Genkai said to Yazmin.

"I did," Yazmin said. She merely nodded. Yukina walked in then. Genkai turned towards her.

"Yukina, show Yazmin where she'll be sleeping here," she said in a monotone voice. She nodded and led Yazmin to her room.

"I hope you don't get involved in romance with her, Little Big Man," Genkai said, watching Yukina and Yazmin leave, to Hiei. He responded with a 'Hn.'

"I'm not kidding. All training will be done if any romance happens at my temple." She was serious, Hiei could tell.

"Fine," was all he said.

"OK, thanks Yukina," Yazmin said bubbly to the ice maiden. She smiled.

"Your welcome."

"OK, you know where you sleep, so now it's time for your training," Genkai started. "Three times a week, you'll be training with four others: Hiei, Dimwit, Kuwabara, and Fox." Yazmin nodded confusingly.

"And for one month, I'll teach you how to tame the demon in you, when and how to know when she said come out, and teaching you how to fight demons in your human form. Everything will be done in one month _if _you cooperate with me. Any questions?"

"Yeah, who's 'Dimwit and Fox'?" she asked. Hiei stood next to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Ohh... Never mind..."

"Then let the training begin."

_Day one, taming Momochi..._

"All right, all you have to do is show Momochi, the Shape Shifter, who's boss," Genkai said.

"And how do I do that?" Yazmin asked nervously. Knowing she had to _tame _the beast all ready made her nervous.

"Hiei, this is where you come in," Genkai said. He simply nodded and took out his sword. He held it near her neck. She felt something rise in her body, just like when Hiei and Kurama fought.

"Now try to keep her spiritual energy down," she commanded. Yazmin didn't know how to do that and she was going to ask, but she couldn't speak. The power was to great.

"Keep her down," Genkai said rather calmly.

"I'm trying..." Hiei remained motionless as Yazmin tried to focus on keeping her demon self down. But Momochi eventually took over her body. She grabbed Hiei's sword and brought him close.

"I'd put the sword down, Shorty," Momochi said. He growled at her and she growled back.

"Well, that went terribly," Genkai commented in an annoyed voice. "All we're going to do is practice until she gets it right." Hiei nodded. Momochi looked on curiously before Yazmin took back her body. She fell backwards.

"I didn't do it, did I?" she asked Hiei. He looked at her funny before shaking his head 'No.' She groaned. Genkai gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry. It was your first try and all you have to do is try it all over again." Yazmin sweat dropped.

_"Why me?" _she thought to herself sadly.

_At the end of the day..._

"I can't sleep yet?" Yazmin asked in disbelief. Genkai shook her head.

"You're training and you will sleep when I say you should," she said in a serious tone. Yazmin groaned.

"All your results come out the same: You turn into Momochi when a small amount of energy is given and we're gonna fix that." She glared at Hiei.

"What?" He didn't feel sleepy or anything, so why is she glaring at him.

"_You _need to give out _all_ of your energy, not just a small amount," she said angrily.

"I wanted to help, not kill her," he said.

"Don't even try to reason," she said. He sighed.

"Fine..." He took out his sword and held it to her neck. This time, he put all of his energy into it. Yazmin gasped and she could feel Momochi rise again in her body. She had to do _something, _but what? She twitched for a second before jumping on Hiei. She was tugging at his sword.

"Don't even try it!" he said angrily, gripping his sword even harder.

"Great, they're playing tug-a-war," Genkai said in disbelief. She smacked her forehead. Yukina was watching this and she was giggling.

"Let go of the damn sword," Yazmin told Hiei.

"Hell no!" Genkai sighed and walked over to the fighting duo. She grabbed the blade and tugged. They both let go and Genkai gave it back to Hiei.

"OK, so you tamed the beast to stay down. But can you tame yourself?"

"Eh?"

"You got to keep the Shape Shifter down in your body, but you had to do something to distract yourself, so you attacked Hiei." She watched as Yazmin and Hiei got up.

"And we need to fix your temper," Genkai said. "That's probably the main reason why you attacked Hiei, because you love him." They exchanged glances.

"WHAT?!" They started arguing with the old master as Yukina giggled.

"I could probably smell the love between you two," she said in a monotone voice.

"We aren't in love!" they said in unison.

"Then quit arguing like a married couple!" Genkai yelled angrily at them.

"WE'RE NOT ARGUING LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!!" they screamed at her. She smacked both of their heads.

"Now shut the hell up!" she yelled. "Now, let's start again." Yazmin groaned.

_"Why did it have to be me?" _Hiei looked at her, but she ignored him.

"Remember, no romance here at my temple," Genkai said to them. Yazmin and Hiei sweat dropped and hung their heads.

"Yes Genkai," they said, a bit pissed.

"Master Genkai," Yukina said. She had gone back into the temple when hearing Genkai's phone ring. Genkai held up a finger to the fighting couple and went inside the temple.

"Seriously, who would call at this hour?" she muttered. Hiei and Yazmin remained silent as they strained to hear the conversation.

"Fine." They heard Genkai hang up and walk out to the temple.

"The toddler wants to see us," Genkai said. "Well, actually, Hiei's the one he wants." Hiei growled before leaving.

"Well, now that my demonstration is gone, you can retire to bed," Genkai said, walking back into the temple. Yazmin squealed and ran in.

_"But I do wonder why Hiei had to leave," _she thought. She shrugged and layed down on the floor before sleeping.

_"I'll ask in the morning."_


	13. Side Effects

OK, I have to say this. Another OC is going to enter, but she isn't going to fall in love with anyone, nor does she have a person she lives with. And she's only for the ending of this chapter and the beginning of the next.

* * *

"What the hell do you want with me now?" Hiei asked boredly when he walked into Koenma's office. The toddler was stamping away at papers.

"I need to tell you something," he said.

"Why the hell would I be here if I didn't know that?!" Hiei asked angrily. Koenma jumped a bit before jumping on his desk.

"It's about Yazmin," he said.

_"Oh geez..." _he thought.

"What about her?" he asked, trying not to act interested.

"When she's done training with Genkai, she will be doing side missions with the team. I spoke to Yusuke about it and he said she could if she wanted to," Koenma answered.

"Does she want to, or am I asking her?" Hiei asked, knowing what the answer was.

"You'll be the one to ask her," Koenma said.

"Dammit."

"I knew you'd understand. That's all. You can leave." Hiei glared at him before leaving.

"Why'd it have to be me?" he asked himself.

_"Because you love her."_

"... Shit." He made it to the Human World and started jumping in the trees.

_"Why must it be so hard to get here?" _he wondered. He sat on a tree outside of the temple and slept there. He was very tired.

_Day Two, taming Yazmin..._

"Yazmin, get up!" Genkai yelled at the sleeping girl. She sat up immediately.

"Wha-? Wha-?"

"Breakfast is ready. Everyone's up, even Hiei." She shook her head, trying to wake herself up a bit more before walking out of her room. No one was in the temple. Only Genkai and herself.

"Genkai, where is everybody?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, they already ate. So Hiei took Yukina to Fox's house."

_"All he can think about is Yukina."_

_"Yukina? Like... who?"_

_"My sister..."_

Her conversation with Hiei a few days ago echoed in her head.

"Genkai?"

"What?"

"How come Hiei isn't telling Yukina he's her brother?" Silence fell over the two. She shrugged before answering.

"To be truthful, I think he doesn't want to hurt her."

"Eh?" She was curious now.

"His past remains blurry to me, but he kills and fights and then, he lies to her, saying that he'd help find her brother even though he's her brother."

"Ohh..."

"OK, now you're gonna fight for food."

"WHAT?!" Yazmin stared at her with her sea green eyes wide.

"If you want to eat, you have to keep your demon self inside." They both heard someone knock on the door. Genkai left to answer it.

"Hey Grandma!" Yusuke yelled. Yazmin poked her head out and saw Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. But where's Hiei?

"Hey, there's that one weird girl," Yusuke said, pointing at Yazmin. She growled and ran after him. She jumped on him and started beating him up. Kuwabara laughed.

"Urameshi's gettin' beat by a girl!!" he shouted in a funny voice. Yazmin looked at him, her eyes wide and looking for blood. What Kurama noticed about her is that her eyes looked possessed. No pupils, just a pure sea green color.

"You wanna be next?!" she yelled. Kuwabara jumped and hid behind Kurama, who sweat dropped.

"Yazmin!" Yazmin stopped suddenly and shook her head. She realized she was on top of Yusuke.

"Why the hell am I on you?" she asked Yusuke.

"Wait, you don't remember what happened?" She shook her head.

"No..."

"That must be the side effects of the bite mark." They all looked at the doorway and saw the little fire demon and the ice maiden. For some reason, Yazmin's heart started beating faster.

_"I-I..." _She couldn't even think anymore. She collapsed, still on top of Yusuke.

"Help her!" Kurama said, running to help Yazmin.

"No, don't," Yusuke said.

"You dimwitted, pervert!" Genkai yelled angrily at him. Hiei already had Yazmin in his arms. Kuwabara looked at the doorway and then back at Hiei.

"How can you do that?" he asked, a bit surprised by his speed.

"I'm magical," he said sarcastically. Kuwabara sighed.

"Never mind."

"What bite mark?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai asked in unison.

"I thought Yukina told you," Hiei said.

"I thought you told Master Genkai, Hiei," Yukina said.

"Tell me _what?_" Genkai asked, a bit impatient.

"It happened the first time Yazmin went inside the temple. A demon had bit her neck and said it would slowly kill her, if it wasn't treated. Some of the poison must've stayed inside her blood system," Hiei explained, looking at Yazmin.

"Whoa... What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked. Hiei sweat dropped.

"Forget I said anything," he said.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Kuwabara asked.

"_I'm _taking Yazmin to the Rekai. Obviously, a human doctor would find it dumb to see some short guy walking in with a girl who's passed out by poison. Then, the short guy would try to explain to the doctor that a demon bit the girl's neck and injected poison in her blood. Then- ALL RIGHT!!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei, covering his ears. Hiei kicked his shin, jumped in the air, and was gone.

"Ouch," Yusuke said, staring at Kuwabara.

_In the Rekai..._

Hiei was running inside Koenma's office. Koenma jumped from surprise by seeing Hiei back.

"Hiei, what are you doing- Where can she get all the poison out of her system?" Hiei asked frantically, getting straight to the point.

"Well, you could always see... No..."

"WHAT?!" Koenma stared at Hiei.

_"He really does love her..."_

"Kira."

"Who the fuck is Kira?!"

"My sister." Hiei stopped.

"Wait, since when did you have a sister?"

"She lives in the Makai, in a cave."

"Why? Some brother you are..."

"Well, she's actually older my half-sister and she can heal anything and anybody," Koenma tried to explain. "And you're one to talk. Yukina doesn't even know you're her brother."

"Yeah, and that's a good thing..."

_"Or is it?"_

"Whatever. Just... go and find her. She looks like a little like me, as a teenager."

"Fine." Hiei jumped in the air and was gone.

...

_"Kira, Kira, Kira..." _Hiei was in the Makai, trying to find Koenma's older half-sister.

"He said cave. So where is the bitch?!"

"Bitch? I'd take that back if I were you, Shorty." He stopped and looked back. A girl with shoulder length light brown hair was in a cave he had passed. She was tall, she had a pacifier in her mouth, and she even had 'Sis' marked on her forehead.

"Are you Kira?" he asked. She glared at him.

"What is it to you?" she asked angrily.

"Are you Koenma's older half-sister?" Hiei asked, a glare forming.

"Yeah."

"I work for him," Hiei said.

"Whoop-de-flipping-doo," Kira said.

"She got a bit on the neck and some poison stayed in her blood system," Hiei said, ignoring her comment.

"Too easy for me. And is she a human?"

"She has some demon sealed in her body called a 'Shape Shifter'," Hiei said in a confusing tone of voice.

"OK, bring her in. I'll see what I can do," she said, walking into the cave.

_"I swear, if she hurts Yazmin, I will kill her, no matter what the toddler says..."_


	14. Dinner and News

Hiei was standing over Kira, watching her work on Yazmin.

"Will you quit watching me?!" Kira asked in angrily.

"No," Hiei said calmly. Kira had thought this over.

_"OK: demon, human, human's hurt, he carries her here, he watches me work on her, and all this equals love," _she thought amusingly.

"Ohh, you love the little human girl, doncha?" she asked, a smirk forming on her face. Hiei blushed and smacked her head, setting her off.

"Hasn't anyone taught you never to hit a lady?!" she yelled at him.

"You're a lady?" Hiei asked in a fake shocking voice. She pushed him away.

"Shut up. At least I'm taller than you!"

"Touche." Kira continued to work on Yazmin, taking out blood from her neck. (NOT LIKE A VAMPIRE!!) Hiei just stared, not saying a word. After what seemed like hours, Kira stood up.

"The human should have all the poison out of her body," she stated in a monotone voice. Hiei nodded. "And she'll be up in a few minutes." Kira walked out of the cave. Hiei followed her.

"Why aren't you working for the Rekai?" he asked. Kira scoffed.

"Why should I? Besides, I'm not actually Koenma's full-blooded sister. I'm his half-sister," she said. "And I only heal demons, or in this case, humans." Hiei said nothing. He walked back into the cave and sat next to Yazmin.

_"Heh, I can see that she's demanding, like the toddler," _Hiei thought. Yazmin's eyes slowly opened, her sea green eyes showing curiousity.

"Where am I?" she asked Hiei. He stared at her.

"In a cave," he said. She shot up.

"What?!"

"Hey, will ya two keep it down?" Kira asked annoyingly. Yazmin stared at Kira.

"Who's she?"

"The toddler's half-sister," he answered. He helped Yazmin stand up. "We're leaving."

"OK, and when you see Koenma, tell him he owes me big time," Kira said.

"Yeah, yeah." Hiei picked Yazmin up and left.

"LET ME DOWN!!" she screamed at him.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO SCREAM!!" Hiei screamed back. They had reached the Human World and Hiei was running to the temple.

"Where were we?" Yazmin asked.

"The Demon World." Hiei was running up the stone steps.

"I can walk!" Hiei shrugged and dropped her. She rubbed her buttox. "Aren't you gonna help me up?!"

"If you're capable of walking, you should be capable of standing up," he said in a monotone voice, walking away from her.

"Heh, smartass." Yazmin stood up a bit wobbly before running after Hiei. They were back at the temple. Yukina and Genkai were the only ones there.

"You heal fast," Genkai commented. Yazmin was clueless to what she meant. The old woman stood up. "Let's train." Yazmin nodded.

_"And I've only got a few weeks left of this..."_

_..._

Yazmin sighed. Hiei had to go do another mission with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. It was only Yukina and her in the whole temple.

"Two weeks left of training..." Yazmin groaned. She was beginning to like the temple, and she was getting used to Genkai barking at her and the Spirit Detectives always coming over for dinner.

"Yazmin?" She turned her head and saw Yukina standing at her doorway. Yazmin smiled.

"Hi Yukina! What's up?"

"W-well, I need help with tonight's dinner- Say no more!" Yazmin jumped up and ran past her. Yukina was dazed by her speed. She blinked a few times before walking to the kitchen. Yazmin put her hair up and was washing her hands when Yukina saw her.

"Hey," she said. Yukina smiled.

_"She obviously must love cooking," _she thought amusingly.

"Tonight we're just making noodles," Yukina said. Yazmin laughed lightly.

"Something simple, but good?" Yukina nodded. The Shape Shifter had started to boil the water while Yukina searched for the noodles. She was struggling to get the box of noodles.

"Hey Yukina, watch the water. _I'll _get the noodles." Yukina looked like she did something wrong. Yazmin waved her hands in front of her face. "Oh no, don't get the wrong idea. It's just that at my house, I'm always the one that gets the box of noodles." She jumped and got the box in one try. She landed on her back. Yukina gasped and knelt down.

"Yazmin, are you all right?" she asked worriedly. Yazmin shook her head and smiled.

"... I gotta try that again!" she said happily, looking up at the highest shelf. Yukina sweat dropped and helped her stand. Yukina took the box of noodles and put them in the water. Yazmin wanted it to be a special dinner, even if the rest of the gang weren't going to come. She snapped her fingers and ran back to her room. Yukina followed her.

"Is something the matter?" she asked softly.

"No, but I'm gonna go get something!" she said eagerly. Yukina sighed and left. Yazmin got out her wallet and left the room. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Yukina," she told the ise maiden. She merely nodded and watched her leave.

"I wonder where she's going..."

"I know what'll go great with the noodles!" Yazmin said to herself happily as she skipped down a few steps. She ran to the nearest market and bought some stuff.

"See ya later, Katsumi!" she said, leaving the shop with her things. A man smiled and waved.

"Gotta get back to the temple before it rains!" she said frantically. She remembered that the man, Katsumi, told her that it was going to rain soon.

_"So you should get back to your home," _he said.

"And I will!" she said, almost slipping. She pulled herself together and ran as fast as she could. She reached the steps and ran up them even faster.

"AHHH!!" She charged up the steps. She ran in the temple and tripped in the kitchen. Yukina was a bit surprised to see her back so soon.

"Are you all right?" she asked, shaking her. She stood up and washed her hands again.

"I got some more things for the noodles, to give them more flavor," she said briskly. She took out what looked like the makings of white sauce.

"Eh?" Yukina looked at the box curiously.

"It's for the noodles," Yazmin said, smiling and panting. Loud knocking was heard.

"Hello?!" an impatient voice called out. Yazmin growled. Yukina walked out of the kitchen and opened the door. Yazmin put the sauce in along with some other ingredients.

"Hi Yukina!" a familiar goofy voice said. Yazmin stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Where's Yazmin and Master Genkai, Yukina?" the kitsune's voice asked.

"She's in the Rekai," she answered. "And Yazmin is in the kitchen."

"Man, that mission was _hard!!_" Yusuke said in a whiny voice.

"Be lucky you made it out alive," the pissy fire demon told him, annoyed. "Especially since you were the slowest."

"Hey, I was tired!" he snapped.

"You two don't even try to fight!" Yazmin said. Everyone turned to see her head poke out of the kitchen. She sweat dropped.

_"OK, I shouldn't have said anything..." _She went back to stirring the sauce and noodles.

"Well, I'm bored. HOUSEWIFE!!" Yusuke called to Yazmin, pissing her off. She ran out of the kitchen and jumped on him. She grabbed his collar and shook his violently.

"I'M NOT YOUR WIFE!!" she yelled angrily.

"HI-EI!! GET-YOUR-GIRLFRIEND... OFF OF ME!!" Yusuke pleaded.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRFRIEND!!" Hiei yelled at him.

"WHAT-EVER!!" Yazmin started hitting his head on the floor.

"Geez Urameshi, what is it with girls getting pissed off by you?" Kuwabara asked.

"SHUT-UP-KUWA-BARA!!" he said, pausing between his words because of the hits to his head. Yazmin stood up.

"Don't ever call me that," she warned before walking back into the kitchen. Hiei followed her.

"You have even worse temper than mine," he said.

"Another trait I got from my mom," she said, serving the noodles and stirring the sauce.

_"If you really like her, you should just kiss her," _Hiei heard Kurama's voice say in his head.

_"Hn. It's not easy."_

_"It is if she likes you."_

_"Hn."_

Hiei kept watching her. She didn't mind though.

_"At least he's quiet." _It was silence when she left to put the plates on the table. Hiei stayed in the kitchen, watching the sauce. Yazmin walked back in and stirred the sauce some more.

_"Why must I love you?" _Hiei thought to himself.

"You OK?" Yazmin asked.

"Yeah..." He left the kitchen and felt someone yank him to a vacant room. It was Kurama.

"Why didn't you kiss her?" he asked.

"Didn't feel like it," Hiei said boredly.

"Well, kiss the girl and do whatever you demons do," another voice said. Hiei smacked Kurama.

"You told him?" he asked angrily.

"It sorta slipped out," Kurama said sheepishly.

"Yep, and besides, everyone's probably thinking you two like each other," Yusuke said.

"I hate you," Hiei said disgustedly to Yusuke.

"And I love you too."

"Ew." Hiei jumped on Kurama and started beating him up.

"YOU TOLD HIM TOO?!"

"I had too!" he said, covering his face.

"Guys, supper's ready," Yazmin said, poking her head in the room. "Oh geez." She jumped on the two fighting friends and broke them apart. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed. Yazmin glared at them.

"Wanna help me?" she asked, a little annoyed. They nodded and held Kurama and Hiei back. "Thanks." She stood up and shook her head. They all left the room and into the dining room.

"What happened to your leg, Yazmin?" Yukina asked. Yazmin looked at her leg and it was bleeding. She glared at Hiei and Kurama.

"I tripped," she said, sitting on the floor. It wasn't silent during the whole dinner. Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking, Yazmin and Yukina were talking, and Hiei and Kurama were talking.

"Hey, what's this sauce?" Yusuke asked suddenly. "It's good!"

"It's just white sauce mixed in with some peppers," Yazmin said. "Not really much."

"Geez, you can make something outta nothing," he said, eating more.

"Ughh, can you chew and swallow _before _talking?" Hiei asked disgustedly, moving away from him. Yusuke slurped up some more noodles.

"Sheesh, you eat like a dog!" Everyone turned and saw the old woman.

"Hey Grandma!" Yusuke chirped.

"I'm not amused," she said. "And I need to talk to Yazmin."

"Ooooh," Yusuke and Kuwabara said, trying to scare her.

"Shut up, you two," Yazmin said, following Yazmin to a vacant room.

"OK, I'm going to train another in the Rekai," Genkai said, cutting to the chase.

"OK? And you're telling me this _why?_" she asked.

"Your training is done." Yazmin was shocked.

"But, I still need to learn when the demon should come out!" she said.

"Ahh, I'm sure you'll learn when the time comes," she told her. She left the room.

_"But..." _Genkai walked in.

"And, you can love Hiei now," she said, leaving before Yazmin could protest.

_"I can love Hiei now? Wait... I can love Hiei now..."_


	15. At Home

Yazmin sighed sadly. She was back home, in her room, on her bed, but her dad grounded her for skipping school.

"Ha ha!" JJ said happily. She growled and banged on her door. "Ow!"

"That's what you get, you bastard!"

"What did he do?" Yazmin jumped and turned. Hiei was sitting on her windowsill, watching her.

"You know, you could warn me when you're here," she said annoyingly. He shrugged.

"Anyway, I thought we covered this. It's funner for me to do it this way," he said. Yazmin sighed.

"Whatever." She jumped on her bed again. Hiei stared at her.

"What was his excuse?" Hiei asked hesitantly.

"He told Dad that I went to get pregnant by 'my boyfriend'," she said angrily. Hiei snickered. Yazmin glared at him.

"You were the 'boyfriend'," she added. He stopped and growled.

"I'm gonna kill him," he said quietly.

"Anyway, I'm only allowed to leave the house on school days," she said, lying face down on her bed. It was silent for a few moments. Hiei jumped down on her floor and sat at her desk.

"Sheesh. How many drawings have you drawn?" he asked, flipping threw her drawing pad. She shot up and jumped on him.

"GIMME THAT!!" she yelled frantically, trying to snatch the book back.

"Why? Is there something incriminating you drew in here?" Hiei asked amusingly. Yazmin tried to get it back, but he got her off of him and he jumped out the window to his tree.

"Hiei!" Yazmin said in a whiny voice, looking at him with a blush glued on her face. He flipped threw some of the pages and stopped. His eyes went wide and a blush started taking over his face.

"Wow..." Yazmin hid under her covers and started shaking.

_"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Does he hate me now? Does he feel the same way? WHAT?!" _Yazmin kept thinking embarrassingly. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She groaned.

"Uhh... Yazmin?" Hiei asked. "Are you OK?" She didn't answer. She was too scared at what he might think of the drawing. He sighed.

"OK, don't respond, but I will say this. I... think I feel the same way and it is a good drawing." He stood up and left. Yazmin poked her head from out of the sheets and blushed.

_"He... he what? Ohh, the headache!" _Yazmin thought. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, with her clothes still on.

...

"Should I have been that blunt?" Hiei asked himself.

"That blunt with what?" Hiei looked down and saw Kurama.

"I wasn't talking to you," he said annoyingly. The kitsune shrugged.

"Anyway, why isn't Yazmin at the temple?"

"The hell if I know." It was silent between the two.

"Umm..."

"What is it, Fox?" Kurama smirked, making Hiei curious and pissed at the same time. "What?!"

"Did you tell her?" Kurama asked slyly. Hiei blushed and stopped staring at him.

"None of your concern." Kurama chuckled.

"I knew it."

"Shut up!" A shoe was thrown at Hiei's head, setting him off.

"Shut up Hiei!" Yazmin yelled angrily. Hiei growled. Kurama laughed.

"Yazmin, why aren't you at the temple?" Kurama asked, with a few chuckles, making Hiei glare at him.

"Hmm? Oh, Genkai said my training was done," Yazmin informed. "She was going to train another guy in the Rekai."

"Ohh... See ya!" Kurama left.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Hiei asked, a bit hesitant.

"Home!" Kurama answered frantically, running away.

"Where does he live?" Yazmin asked. Hiei shrugged.

"Don't know and I really don't care," he said.

_"Did he already forget the drawing?" _Yazmin thought. Hiei kept watching his friend leave, not really giving Yazmin much thought. Yazmin closed the window and then the curtains before jumping on her bed. She sighed.

_"I should've just ignored the arguing and kept sleeping. (sigh)" _She could hear thumping up the stairs and near her room. She saw the door swing open and a demon was there. She sat up and slowly backed away from the door to the window.

_"H-Hiei... HELP ME!!" _Yazmin jumped through the window and landed on her feet on the ground.

"Huh. Training really _did _help my balance," she said in disbelief before running.

_"Where is he?" _Yazmin ran away from the house, forgetting about JJ and her dad. She needed to run.

"Where are you?!" she yelled out. She looked back and that was the mistake. The demon was running after her and she tripped. She stood up, a bit wobbly, and ran again.

"HIEI!!" The fire demon jumped a bit. He was in a different tree now, but he could hear Yazmin yell out his name.

_"Yazmin!" _He jumped on the ground and started running, a blur of the trees he could see as he ran.

"Yazmin!" Hiei yelled out. Yazmin was running as fast as ever fron the demon, scared.

_"How the hell did he get in my house?" _she thought. She stopped instantly and ran the way the demon was.

"I FORGOT ABOUT DAD AND JJ!!" she screamed, her hands on her head, running past the demon. He stopped and shook his head before running after her. Yazmin felt something grab her waist and jump.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she yelled, kicking her legs.

"Then why'd you call me?!" was the response she got.

"Hiei, where the hell were you?" Yazmin asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"In a different tree," he answered.

"Can you explain how the hell that demon got in my house?" she asked. Well, yelled.

"Most humans can't see demons," he said, stopping. She was shaking as she looked down. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"You afraid of heights?"

"I-I don't know..."

_"Must've been part of her past." _Hiei jumped back in her room and put her on her bed. He jumped out her window to find the demon.

"Most humans can't see demons? I... I gotta check on Dad and JJ!" Yazmin jumped off her bed and ran out her room. She almost tripped down the stairs as she ran into the living room. Her dad was reading a book. She sighed with relief.

"What's up, Yaz?" her dad asked.

"N-nothing," she said, panting.

"Really? You were in a rush."

"JJ said you left again and I had to see if he was right," she lied.

"He's just a liar," he said, not looking away from the book. Yazmin agreed and ran up the stairs again. Hiei was in her room, staring out the window.

"What's up, Hiei?" she asked curiously. He snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her.

"Yazmin, what's love?" Hiei asked.

_"Love... Love..."_

"Love? Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious."

_"Dammit. Always a comeback with him."_

"I... don't really know. There's actually a lot of ways to explain love. Different people have different explanations," she said, sitting on her bed cross-legged.

"Do you have a definition of love?"

_"Why me?"_

"Well... to me, it's just like art."

"Art?"

"Yeah. It's cherished forever and when it starts to fade, you can fix it," she said. "Sometimes, you can't fix it, so in a comparison, it's just like saying 'He wasn't right for you anyway'," she explained.

"And then, other people say love is just a physical thing, like hugs and kisses. And how kids think of love, it's always a princess that needs a prince. Prince saves her from a terrible life. Bam! Happily ever after." Hiei had to think of this.

"But like I said, love's like art. It may get faded, but you can always try to fix it. And if you aren't able to fix it, then you just throw it out. Does that answer your question?" Hiei nodded slowly before leaving.

_"He asks weird questions," _Yazmin thought as she closed her window and sat back down on her bed. She grabbed her drawing pad and a pencil. She started to sketch.

"Just because I'm bored..."


	16. Emergency!

"Yazmin! Time for school!" She sat up and got off of her bed. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her dad was making eggs. Yazmin yawned.

"Hey Dad." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

_"I'm glad I have him as a dad," _she thought happily. JJ came walking down the stairs slowly. He was blushing madly and was sweating.

"Hey JJ, you all right?" Yazmin asked.

"I... I don't know..." he said, rubbing his eyes.

_"Hiei better not have hurt him, or I'll-"_

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" JJ asked sleepily.

"For you, cereal," their dad said firmly. JJ shrugged and got out a bowl and cereal. He poured the dry cereal in the bowl and ate it. Yazmin felt JJ's forehead and quickly pulled it away.

"JJ, you're burnin' up!" Yazmin said worriedly. He shrugged and ate some more cereal.

"JJ, you sure you're all right?" their dad asked. He put his hand on his son's forehead and quickly pulled it away too. "JJ, take a cool shower and go lie down," he instructed. JJ stood up and left the kitchen slowly.

"Yaz, I'm worried," her dad said, watching JJ leave.

"I know. The last time he was this sick was when he ate or drank something that had lactose in it," she said, remembering. They both exchanged glances and sighed.

"Pizza." Her dad handed her the plate with two eggs and ran up the stairs to check on JJ. She ate in silence, until the fire demon snuck up from behind her and tapped on her shoulder. She jumped and turned, her eyes going wide.

"Hiei, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked in a panic-like voice. He shrugged.

"I'm bored," he said bluntly. Yazmin immediately grabbed his cloak and pulled him close.

"Did you hurt my brother?" she whispered fiercely. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"No. I can't." She let him go loose and glared at him.

"Why?"

"Rekai rules. No demons are allowed to hurt a human in any way," he explained.

"Well, I guess he _did _eat or drink something that had lactose in it," she said sasdly, eating her eggs.

"What?"

"JJ's lactose-intolerant. He can't eat or drink anything that has lactose in it."

_"What?!"_

"OK..."

"Anyway, _you _gotta go before my dad sees you," Yazmin said, pushing him out the front door.

"Wait, I don't wanna- See ya!" She closed the door and went back to eating her breakfast.

"YAZMIN!!" She jumped up and ran up the stairs, surprised by her dad's worried voice.

"What?!" She stopped and saw her dad holding JJ. He was knocked out. He kept wincing though. She remembered what he told him when she got home.

_"I sprained my wrists at Paris," _she heard him say sheepishly in her mind. She snapped her fingers.

"Dad, put JJ down I need to get a friend," she said, running out the door before her dad could protest. She reopened the door and saw Hiei sitting on the ground.

"What's up?" he asked boredly. She grabbed his arm and ran back into the house. "Seriously, what's up?!"

"JJ! He passed out!" she said frantically, running back up the stairs.

_"Pass ou- Ohh... She does care for her family..." _Yazmin and Hiei were in JJ's room now. Her dad was sitting on the ground, trying to wake JJ up.

"C'mon Boy, I know you can make it," he said.

"Dad!" Yazmin yelled. He looked up and immediately glared at Hiei.

"Are you the boy that tried to get my only, sixteen year old daughter pregnant?" he asked harshly. Yazmin groaned.

"Dad, JJ lied! You know I wouldn't have sex with a man in my teen years! And besides, we still have to worry about JJ!" He nodded, but he kept watching Hiei.

"Why'd you bring him here?" he asked. Yazmin smiled weakly.

"He's gonna carry JJ into the car. Right Hiei?" Hiei looked at her funny, but agreed by the death glares she was sending him.

"I don't trust him."

"You're gonna have to if we're gonna find out why JJ's passed out!" Her dad scowled, but let Hiei carry JJ into the car.

_"Heh, I thought this human would be heavy. Turns out I was wrong," _Hiei thought as he carried JJ down the stairs. Yazmin sat in the back of the four-door car as Hiei put JJ in the back. He was about to leave when Yazmin grabbed his arm lightly.

"Won't you come along?" He looked at her and blushed lightly, seeing her sea green eyes stare at him with sadness and hope. He sighed and jumped in.

_"I hate cars, I'm gonna die!" _Hiei thought, gripping the edge of the seat tightly.

"Don't worry, JJ. You'll be fine," Yazmin kept saying to JJ, like he could hear her.

"Buckle up for safety!" Yazmin's dad cautioned as he immediately pushed on the gas pedal. The car screeched as he turned, not stopping at any red lights or stop signs. Hiei gripped the seat edge even tighter.

_"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'M GONNA DIE!!" _Hiei kept thinking. Finally, the car screeched to a stop and Hiei, who was still traumatized by his first car experience, reluctantly got out while carrying JJ.

"C'mon!" Yazmin said frantically. Hiei nodded and followed her dad into a big building. Hiei's eyes were wide at seeing how bright the rooms were. He, Yazmin, and her dad stopped at a desk.

"Can I hel- My brother passed out! I don't know what happened to him!" Yazmin yelled, cutting the woman off.

_"Oh, a human hospital," _Hiei thought as he continued to look around.

"We need doctors, stat!" the woman said into an intercom. Almost immediately, doctors came out with a bed. Hiei put JJ on the bed and watched him being wheeled away.

"Excuse me guys, but you'll need to be in the waiting room," a young nurse said to the trio. Yazmin and her dad nodded while Hiei just stared at the ground. When Yazmin walked into another white room, Hiei followed.

"Boy, what's your name?" Yazmin's dad asked Hiei.

"Eh?"

"Your name."

"Hiei."

"Hiei what?"

_"Dammit."_

"Hiei Jaganshi," Yazmin said for Hiei.

_"Jaganshi? Well, at least it makes sense to me," _Hiei thought.

"Jaganshi, eh? Well, I'm Keanu," he said, holding out a hand. Hiei stared at it before confusingly shaking it. Keanu took out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who're you calling?" Yazmin asked.

"The school, telling them that you won't be in school today," he answered before speaking nicely into the phone.

"You'll have to be decent enough for my dad," Yazmin whispered to Hiei.

"Jaganshi?" he asked bluntly.

"What? You want some other name, like 'Furimoko', or something?"

"Touche." Keanu pressed a button and sighed.

"Well, you're covered for today," he told Yazmin. He looked straight at Hiei. "Boy, you should be in school."

"I know." Yazmin groaned.

_"Not a great impression, Hiei," _she thought. Hiei could hear her thoughts and smirked.

_"I don't care," _he put his thought into her mind. She gasped.

"What?!" Keanu asked worriedly. Yazmin waved her hands in front of her face.

"N-nothing!" she said. He shrugged and went back to Hiei.

"So?"

"I go to a different school," Hiei answered, "and it was out for a week." Yazmin looked like she went into a trance and stared at Hiei. Keanu shrugged.

"OK," he said. Yazmin's jaw dropped.

_"Professional liar!"_

_"I know."_

_"Knock that off!"_

_"No." _She finally gave up on him and her shoulders slumped. She put her head in her hands and sighed deeply before dozing off.

"I want a grandson." Hiei stared at Keanu funny.

"Huh?"

"When my daughter does get pregnant by you, I want the first born to be a boy." Hiei sweat dropped.

_"Oh brother..."_

_..._

It was four hours until a nurse came out with a small smile on her face. Hiei was the only one up. Keanu and Yazmin were sleeping.

"I have some news about JJ Yamamoto," she said.

"Is he all right?"

"Yes, but he'll need to stay for the night, and there's some cops outside," she said.

_"I ain't dealin' with that." _Hiei shook Keanu gently.

"There's cops outside and JJ's all right," he whispered. Keanu shot up.

"Is he?!"

"He'll need to stay for the night here and a woman said there was police outside?"

"Shit. I forgot about his house arrest bracelet," he said, running out the room. Hiei shook Yazmin gently. She murmured in her sleep.

"Hiei..." she kept mumbling. He raised an eyebrow.

"JJ's all right." She shot up, just like Keanu.

"Is h- Yeah. Your dad went outside to talk to some cops," Hiei said, cutting her off. He smirked at her.

"What?"

"Nice to know about your dreams." She blushed and looked down.

"Shut up..."

"But the nurse said JJ's gonna stay the night here," Hiei told her, getting off the subject of her dream. Yazmin sighed happily.

"OK, thanks for staying here," she said.

_"Eh?"_

"I... do appreciate it." It was an awkward silence between them. Hiei was about to stand up when he felt Yazmin's arms wrap around his neck and her lips press onto his.


	17. My Sick Brother

Hiei blinked a few times.

_"This is... kissing..."_

"This is a hospital!" Yazmin and Hiei stopped and they looked behind Hiei. There was another nurse at the door and she had her arms crossed.

"Sorry," Yazmin said.

"You had better be!" She left, mumbling, "Kids these days. No respect." Keanu came in and looked at the two. Hiei was blushing like crazy and Yazmin had a small blush on her face.

"What?" They stared at him and he stared back. Then he groaned. "Are you two sick now?" They shook their heads.

"Excuse me sir, but you and the other visitors may see JJ now," the nurse from before said to Keanu.

"Which room?"

"Room number 152." He nodded and motioned the two to follow. He looked around and finally found the room. He walked in first, following Yazmin, and then Hiei. JJ was laying on a bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Hi guys," he said weakly. As soon as Yazmin got by his side, she smacked his head.

"Yazmin!" Keanu said, shocked.

"I'm sorry, but why'd you do that?!" Yazmina sked JJ angrily.

"Do what?" He was clueless.

"Eat or drink something with lactose in it!" JJ cocked his head before snickering.

"Oh yeah. I was hungry and there was no food in the house. Since I still have ole Tomi here, I thought I'd order some pizza!" JJ said happily. Yazmin and Keanu glared at him. Hiei stared at him funny.

"Hello, Mr... JJ Yamamoto?!" They all turned and JJ smiled.

"Hey Niko!" he said cheerfully.

"JJ, you've eaten pizza again?" she asked in disbelief. Keanu held out a hand.

"I'm his father, Keanu Yamamoto. How did you two meet?" She shook his hand and was about to explain things when JJ beat her.

"Ahh, Nikoyamaka Tenjo, AKA Niko. Age twenty one. Doubled up on credits and graduated college earlier than expected. Now a nurse, or to be specific, _my _nurse. Sister of Yamada Tenjo," JJ explained to his family and Hiei.

"Ohh... Yamada has a sister?" Yazmin asked in a funny voice.

"Never said anything because nobody asked," JJ said, shrugging.

"Niko!" The brunette jumped and immediately turned towards the door.

"Miko?! How many people are here at the hospital that I know?" A man walked in, standing as tall as Niko.

"Hey Miko!" JJ and Yazmin said happily. Hiei and Keanu were clueless.

"This is Mikijo Tenjo, AKA Miko. Niko's twin, still in college, and is a pizza man," JJ said. Yazmin stared at JJ.

"Miko has a twin? OK, how many siblings are in the Tenjo family?"

"Five. Sokka, the oldest, Yamada, second oldest, Niko, third, Miko, fourth, and the baby of the family, Yazu. One girl and four guys. Go figure." Keanu shook his head.

"OK, so what happened? What made him pass out like that?"

"We found lots of lactose that isn't out of his system. The major one we knew for sure was pizza," Niko said firmly, her hands on her hips, glaring at JJ. He smirked at her. Yazmin shook her head. Niko looked at her.

"What?" Yazmin asked, a bit confused.

"JJ, I thought you said she was pregnant," Niko said, glaring at JJ. Yazmin, Hiei, and Keanu all glared at him.

"How many people did you say that I was pregnant?" Yazmin asked him in her scary voice. He gulped loudly.

"Well, uhh... I love you all!"

"Nuh-uh. Not gonna work," Keanu said. All their arms were crossed.

"OK. Maybe fifteen- Aww, shit!" Yazmin said, cutting him off. Hiei remained silent.

"Maybe sixteen," JJ said, waving his hands in front of his face. Then he smirked. "From my school buddies."

"JJ..." Keanu said in a warning tone. His smirk faded.

"Well, you ask her where she was for almost a month!" JJ said, pointing to Yazmin. Hiei and Yazmin stopped breathing for a moment.

"I'm not involved in this," Hiei said quietly, stepping slowly away.

"Yes Yazmin, where were you?"

"At..." She looked at Hiei for any help. He could feel her gaze peircing into him and he sighed.

"At my house," Hiei said. He looked at Keanu, who was glaring at him. He was ready to kill him in the hospital. He was pinned to one of the walls by Keanu.

"What did you do?!" he yelled angrily. "You better not have had sex with her! Do you hear me, Boy?! None whatsoever!!" Normally, Hiei would have set off on him, but he sighed.

"Yessir," he said quietly, looking towards the ground. "We didn't have sex. Besides, she's too young."

"Exactly!" He let him go and looked at Yazmin.

"What?"

"You're- Already grounded," she said, holding up her hand. Niko decided she should cut in before her boss came in the room.

"All we want to do is to make sure he's all right and to make sure all lactose is out of his system," Niko said, staring at Keanu. He merely nodded. "We might do tests on him, but he'll be able to leave the hospital by tomorrow afternoon."

"OK," he said. Hiei was still quiet.

_"Thank you Hiei, for the comeback," _Yazmin thought with relief.

_"Your welcome." _JJ looked at the two before thinking.

_"Did Yaz and this guy, Hiei, have sex? Huh." _He shrugged and stared at Niko and Miko.

"Hey JJ, Yamada wants to have his movie back soon," Miko said to him. JJ nodded.

"Tell him I'll give it back by next week, when Tomi is off my ankle." Miko nodded and laughed lightly.

"Dude... we messed up... But it was fun!" JJ nodded and smiled, high fiving him. Yazmin groaned.

"Idiots." Hiei kept looking down at the floor. Niko stared at him.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" she asked. "And your forehead?" Hiei didn't really care what she was asking, or who she was directing it to.

"Hiei, Niko is talkin' to you," Yazmin said, shaking him. He looked up at the nurse.

"Answer my question," she said, crossing her arms again. He nodded.

"But what was the question?" JJ and Miko laughed at this. Keanu snickered, stopping when Niko sent him a death glare. Yazmin covered her mouth and muffled her laughter.

"I asked what happened to your arm and forehead," Niko said annoyingly.

"Bandana and I got burned," he said.

"That's all you had to say. Was it so hard?"

"Yeah, it was." Now, everyone in the room, except Niko, were laughing. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

_"I wasn't trying to be funny..."_

"Grr..." Niko growled at Hiei, who wasn't fazed by her glares or growls. She stormed out of the room.

"Well, that was a little entertaining," Hiei said. They were all still laughing. "OK..."

"Boy, you have a sense of humor," Keanu said, wiping away a tear.

_"Err..."_

"Well JJ, we'd better leave before we get kicked out. Bye," Keanu said, his arm around Hiei, making him follow. Yazmin sweat dropped.

"I'd better follow. Later Idiot," she said, waving and leaving.

"Bye! And is the baby a boy or girl?!"

"None of your business!" JJ sighed.

"Of course..." Niko came in and dragged her little twin brother out.

"I'm leaving. See ya later, JJ!" JJ nodded and smiled as his friend left. He lied on his hospital bed and blinked a few times before falling asleep. This was a weird day, making him tired.

"I hope I get outta this place sooner. It smells like Miko's grandma," he mumbled before actually falling asleep.


	18. In The Rekai

"So Hiei, where do you live? I can drop you off," Keanu said, driving smoothly. Hiei still gripped the edge of the seat.

_"I. Hate. Cars," _he thought.

"I... can walk," Hiei answered. Keanu raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? It'll be a lot faster if you- Oh, you get carsick, don't you?" Hiei decided to agree, feeling like he was going to chuck soon anyway.

"So... ahh..." Keanu couldn't think of a conversation to start with. It was silent before Yazmin couldn't help it.

"So how's your sister?" Hiei growled at her.

"Oh, you're not an only child?" Hiei shook his head.

"I have a twin sister," he said.

"And what would her name be?"

"Yukina."

_"And she doesn't know I'm her brother."_

"So, do you work?" Keanu asked, thinking he was only sixteen.

"I do. For... the Spirit Detectives." Yazmin stared at him with a shocked expression. Was her dad going to think that was weird?!

"Oh, like a ghostbusters team?" Keanu asked.

"Yeah." Yazmin slowly smiled. Hiei knew the human mind.

_"Damn. Will this guy ever stop asking questions?!" _Hiei thought.

"And... What are your parent's names?" Yazmin smacked her forehead.

_"Oh no..." _Even Hiei was a bit worried.

"I never knew my dad and my mother's name is Hina."

_"STOP THE QUESTIONS!! I BEG YOU!!"_

"Ohh..." It was silent for the ride back to the Yamamoto house. As soon as the car came to a complete halt, Hiei jumped out and was met with the cold dirt. He jumped back up.

"I'm going home. It was nice to meet you," Hiei said, bowing to him before leaving.

"Y'know, I think that's a nice young man," Keanu said, nodding approvingly.

_"Does that mean I can date him?!"_

"And, though I _am _feeling old thinking this, (sigh) you have my permission to date him." She squealed in delight before pecking his cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Yazmin ran into the house happily.

_"D-did she call me, 'Daddy'?" _he thought. He smiled sadly.

"I am getting old."

...

"Hiei, I can't believe you actually told him where you worked!" Yazmin said in a giddy voice to the demon in the tree across her room.

"No problem. I actually just went along with whatever he said," Hiei told her.

"So?" He chuckled slightly.

"I can't believe he told me that." Yazmin cocked her head.

"Huh?"

"Your father. When you were sleeping in the human hospital, he told me that he wants the first born to be a boy." Yazmin blushed all shades of red.

"Wh-what?" Did he just say what she thought he said?

"He was convinced that I was going to be your first. And whenever you got pregnant, he wanted to have a grandson," Hiei said, a small smile on his face. He didn't do anything to try to hide it either.

"He's so embarrassing!" Yazmin said, grabbing a pillow and hiding her face in it. Hiei laughed.

"I actually found it amusing," he said. Yazmin took her head out of the pillow and stared at him.

"You did?"

"I did." Silence.

"I wish JJ was here. I'm bored to death," Yazmin said. Hiei shrugged. They were silent for a few more moments before they finally stared at each other.

_"Do I love her?"_

_"Do I... actually love Hiei?" _More silence. A beeping sound was heard. Hiei grabbed something from his cloak and answered some weird thing.

"What is that?" Yazmin asked curiously. He held up a finger and answered.

"What is it now, Toddler?" Hiei asked in an annoyed voice.

"I need you to bring Yazmin," Koenma said.

"Fine." Hiei hung up on him and jumped into Yazmin's room. He picked her up and jumped out.

"Hiei, put me down!" Yazmin yelled, looking at the ground.

"No." Yazmin shut her eyes.

_"I've never been afraid of heights. Why am I feeling afraid now?" _Yazmin thought. It seemed like a few minutes when she opened her eyes to be in Koenma's office.

"Yazmin, wake up," Hiei said, shaking her gently.

"Wha?"

"Yazmin, we need to talk," Koenma said, a little briskly.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to become part of Team Urameshi?"

_"Team Urameshi?"_

"Why should I?" Yazmin asked, getting off of Hiei.

"You'd be a great add-on for the team," Koenma said.

"OK? What's Team Urameshi do?"

"Fight demons."

"No thank you," Yazmin said. "I already got demons chasing my ass, and you want me to fight others?!"

"Yes." Silence.

"... Do I have to?" Yazmin asked quietly.

"No, you don't. Right Koenma?" Hiei asked the toddler sternly.

"... No."

"Then..." Yazmin had to think. "Who's in this 'Team Urameshi' you speak of?"

"Kurama, Yusuke, the team captain, Kuwabara, and as always, Hiei." Yazmin stared at Hiei.

"_You're _in Team Urameshi?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hn."

_"Of course," _she thought.

"You know, that really doesn't answer my question."

"I'll answer. He is in Team Urameshi," Koenma said. Hiei remained silent. "And are you gonna join the team? You'll be doing missions with them all and get to know the rest better."

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"Hello?" Koenma waved a hand in front of Yazmin's face.

"Huh?"

"Answer my question."

"What was it?" Koenma sighed.

'"Will you join Team Urameshi?"

"Why?"

"You're just doing that now," Koenma said in an irratated voice. Yazmin shrugged. "But are you gonna join the team?" Yazmin had to think.

_"OK, creepy ass monsters, demons, are already after me. I get to fight them. But will I get in trouble if I kill?" _Yazmin thought seriously.

"Yazmin?" Hiei said.

"Hm?"

"... Are you OK?" Koenma looked at Hiei suspiciously before smirking evily.

_"Ohh, so the one who calls me 'toddler' has a crush... Hehehehe... You know what that means? ... Do you? I don't..."_

"Yeah, but... Uhh... Dude?" Yazmin asked, shaking Koenma out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Will I get in trouble if a demon is... killed?" she asked nervously. Koenma shook his head.

"That's the main point of being part of the team. You kill demons that are after you or have stolen something," Koenma told her. After knowing she could kill demons, all she heard from Koenma was 'Blah, blah, blah, blah.'

"Koenma?" Yazmin said.

"And then blah, blah, blah, blah," Koenma continued.

"Uhh, Koenma?" Yazmin said, a little impatient now.

"And when you do get them, you blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," he continued on, ignoring her.

"KOENMA!!" He jumped, a bit shocked. Hiei even jumped, startled by her loud voice.

"Uhh... I'm sorry, you were saying?" Koenma said, a bit surprised.

"You can tell Urameshi I'm part of his team. I'll join."


	19. Dinner With Dad

Yazmin walked away from the school with Kurama and Hiei.

_"Thank God they had made up," _Yazmin thought as she walked.

"So is your brother OK?" Kurama asked. She had told him that JJ was in the hospital.

"Yeah, he's at home now. That was why I left for Reita's class," Yazmin said. Hiei was jumping from tree to tree, looking out for any demons and listening on their conversation.

"So he's lactose-intolerant?" the kitsune asked. Yazmin nodded and she smiled at Hiei.

"Thankfully, Hiei helped bring him to the hospital." Hiei stopped and folded his arms.

"Hn." Kurama smiled, realizing the relationship between the two.

"Really? Hiei, that's pretty nice of you to do," Kurama said, smiling at him. He stuck his tongue out, making Kurama chuckle.

"I know. My dad wants you to come for dinner tonight, Hiei," Yazmin told the fire demon.

"I can tell the others that you're not coming," Kurama suggested. Yazmin stared at Kurama.

"He eats at the temple?" she asked. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"I can answer that. If I didn't eat at Genkai's, how would I survive?"

"That's true, even though the news won't come to much of a shocker to the gang," Kurama said, shrugging.

"Eh? Then how do you eat if you don't show up as much at the temple?" she asked curiously. He groaned.

"I can hunt if needed," was his response. Kurama nudged at Yazmin.

"That's his way of saying, 'I don't need your pity'," Kurama whispered.

"Clearly." It was silence when Yazmin and Hiei parted ways with Kurama.

"Huh. So when will you tell Yukina you're her br- She doesn't need to know," Hiei said, a bit annoyed, cutting her off. Yazmin sighed.

"Y'know, if I was Yukina right now, wondering where my brother was, I wouldn't care much about the past. As long as I know who and where he was, it'd be fine." No response.

"Hn."

_"He always responds with that... 'Hn'," _she thought bitterly. Hiei could hear what she was thinking and he didn't really care. She realized Hiei hadn't accepted the invitation to dinner or not.

"Hiei, are you coming for dinner tonight?" she asked. He sighed.

"Why?" Yazmin gave him the cute puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeaaaaase?" she asked in a cutesy voice. Hiei's left eye twitched.

_"Oh geez..."_

"Well?" She still had the puppy dog eyes and they stared at him.

"... N- PLEASE?!" Hiei merely nodded, a little creeped by her sudden mood swing. She squealed in delight.

_"... Now I have to put up with this during missions," _he thought annoyingly. His communicator went off.

"Oh, what now?!" he asked, very irratated, to the toddler. He cleared his throat.

"There's something I must ask y- Bye." Hiei hung up on Koenma before he could protest.

"Hiei, what if that was really important?" Yazmin asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Believe me, that probably wasn't important."

...

"Koenma sir! What did Hiei say?" Jorge asked.

"He hung up on me." Koenma tried to reach him, but the fire demon didn't answer.

"But, it concerns the girl- I know, and that's why I was trying to tell him in a nice manner," Koenma said, cutting the blue orge off.

"Why not try to reach Kurama? He can deliver the message to Hiei and then he'll know!" he suggested. Koenma thought about it.

"Hmmm... Why not?" He had reached Kurama and told him to get the message to Hiei.

"All right," the kitsune said, nodding. "I'll give him the message as soon as I can."

"Hurry up, Kurama. Yazmin may die if Hiei doesn't know," Koenma said in a serious tone. "I'm trusting you." Again, he nodded and hung up.

"I hope Kurama can get to Hiei in time."

...

JJ was slurping away at his noodles Yazmin had made for him. It was like he never got sick.

"JJ, can you please tune down the noise?" Yazmin asked disgustedly. Hiei was eating quietly. Keanu watched him.

"So, what's it like to be on a ghostbusters team?" he asked. "Is it fun?" Hiei smirked.

"Very fun."

"Ha ha! Now that's what I like to hear!" he said happily. Hiei shrugged and continued to eat, what Yazmin called, 'egg rolls'.

"JJ, please do what your sister asked," Keanu said, handing him a napkin. JJ shrugged and continued to slurp.

"Ughh," Yazmin groaned. "Sicko." JJ grinned widely.

"I know." Hiei continued to eat. He didn't really like the egg rolls, but that was all that was served, so he ate.

"So Boy, does the job pay or did you volunteer?" Keanu asked suspiciously.

_"I was forced."_

"I volunteered," he answered, taking another bite of a roll.

"Ahh, someone willing to help the community! Now that's what makes me happy and proud," he said, flinging an arm around Hiei.

_"Don't go off on him," _Hiei kept telling himself.

"I'm proud to know that one day, I can call you a son!" Yazmin nearly choked. Hiei... didn't react. All he did was make a small smile.

"Yeah! And that I can be... happy to call you a brother!" JJ added cheerfully. Yazmin sweat dropped and groaned.

_"They're so embarrassing!!" _she thought.

"OK," Hiei said. Yazmin glared at him, mad to know that he was going along with whatever they were saying.

_"Though, that may happen... WHAT AM I THINKING?!"_

_"You're thinking about me." _Yazmin gripped the edge of her shirt. She forgot that he could read her mind and send his own thoughts into her mind.

_"Please, knock it off."_

_"Knock what off?"_

_"Grr..." _This was _some _conversation they were having.

"And who is on your team, Hiei?" Keanu asked.

"My friends."

_"I'm gonna have to wash my mouth out after this," _Hiei thought coldly.

"And what are their names?"

"Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and... Shuichi Minamino," he answered.

_"Please let the questions end."_

"Ahh... Are they good friends?"

"Yes."

_"DAMN MY MOUTH!!"_

"Ohh... So you like them?"

"Of course."

_"WHY, CRUEL MOUTH?!"_

"Oh, Yaz? Doesn't that Shuichi guy go to your school?" JJ asked. Yazmin jumped on him.

"YOU'VE BEEN READING MY DIARY, HAVEN'T YOU?!" she yelled angrily. Keanu continued to eat, as did Hiei.

"What?" JJ grinned evily.

"BASTARD!!"

"Now, now. No yelling at the table," Keanu said calmly. They both stopped and growled at each other before breaking up completely. They sat across from each other and glared. Hiei snickered.

_"They are a source of entertainment," _he thought. The rest of dinner was just random questions directed towards you-know-who.

"Well, Boy. This was a fun evening, and it was nice to know you better," Keanu said, shaking hands with him, who had a clueless face.

"Uhh, thanks," Hiei said, trying not to sound confused. He smiled at the fire demon and Hiei left... to the tree across Yazmin's room.

"Hiei, how can you go with the flow?" Yazmin asked him. He cocked his head.

"Huh?" She shook her head.

"Never mind. Anyway, when do the missions start?"

"Whenever Koenma calls Yusuke and the rest of the team," Hiei answered bluntly. He fell asleep after that. Yazmin sighed and growled.

"Bastard JJ thinks he's so fucking awesome now that he's back," she whispered harshly. She closed her window and shut the curtains. She changed into her pajamas and plopped on her bed. She yawned.

"Whoo, I'm bushed. I think I'll... zzz..."


	20. A Message

Kurama was back at his human home, taking a shower.

"Yo Kid, I gotta tell you something," Youko said in his mind.

"Youko, I'm trying to get ready for school," Kurama said, shushing him.

"But- Youko, hush. Tell me later." With that, the fox demon said nothing.

"Shuichi! You're going to be late for school!" Shiori said.

"Thanks for the heads up!" Kurama called out from the bathroom.

"OK, when're you gonna tell Hiei the message?" Youko asked.

"When school's over," Kurama answered. Youko grunted.

"Sure, sure. You might forget and I'll have to remind you," Youko sneered.

"And that'll happen the day hell freezes over," Kurama snapped. Youko shrugged and stopped talking, much to Kurama's relief. He got on his uniform and left downstairs. It was time for school.

...

"AHHH!! JJ, WHERE'S MY CLOTHES?!" Yazmin screamed.

"I have no clue." JJ was snickering from his room, Yazmin could hear.

"DAD!!"

"What are you doing, Yazmin?" Yazmin jumped and turned, growling. Hiei was sitting on her windowsill, watching her.

"Please!" she said.

"Please what?"

"GO!!" She smacked her hand over her mouth when she heard Keanu call up to her.

"You OK, Yaz?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes! It's just that _someone _has my clothes!" she yelled, putting much empthasis on 'someone'.

"JJ, give her back her school uniform," Keanu said, pounding on his door. Then, Yazmin's uniform was thrown at Keanu's head. He slammed his door. Yazmin screeched in horror when she saw her uniform. It was muddy.

"JJ!!" Yazmin screamed angrily.

"What?" Yazmin kicked the door down and tackled him.

"JJ, that's not funny!" she hollered at him. Hiei was out in the tree, hiding in the darkness.

"JJ, Yazmin's going to school and her uniform is dirty? It'll take almost an hour to wash it," Keanu said, smacking his forehead.

_"Her uniform is dirty?" _Hiei wondered.

"I'LL BE LATE!!" Yazmin screamed at him.

"Boo-hoo. Cry me a river," JJ said, getting his face pounded into the floor. Keanu broke the fighting siblings aprat and scolded them.

"Great. Thanks JJ!" Yazmin said sarcastically. She got off of him and went downstairs. Keanu had her uniform and clothes soap.

"I'm going to do laundry. It should be done in awhile," he said, going into the laundry room. Yazmin was eating her breakfast silently.

"Ha ha." She jumped.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?" she whispered, grabbing his cloak and pulling him close.

"Back off. I just wanted to know why you're gonna be late for school," he said, glaring at her.

"JJ, my idiotic brother, dirtied up my school uniform and now, I'll be late," she said angrily. Hiei thought for a moment.

"You know, before you went to Kurama's school, his own uniform was dirty and he wore a different outfit for the day," Hiei said, hoping she would get the hint. She did.

"Dad!" She ran into the laundry room.

"Well, that was easy," he commented, walking up the stairs to her room. He sat on her bed.

_"I'm bored." _Yazmin walked in and almost screamed when she saw Hiei.

"What the hell are you doing on my bed?!" she asked annoyingly. He breathed in deeply before answering.

"I'm bored." She did an anime fall.

"Damn you. Well, leave. I'm gonna change." She had a small blush on her face. Hiei cocked his head.

"Like I haven't seen you undress before..." he said quietly. She turned a dark red color before slapping him across the face and throwing him out the window.

"PERVERT!!" Yazmin screamed at him before slamming the window closed. Hiei was on the ground, rubbing his cheek.

"Ow. So that's what Spirit Boy feels like when his annoying girlfriend slaps him." He stood up wobbly and jumped in the tree. This was going to be a long day for the two...

...

Kurama sprinted out of the Advanced Chemistry classroom.

"Yo Kid, what's the rush?" Youko asked boredly.

"The message I need to tell Hiei!" Kurama said briskly.

"You don't have to talk fast. Wherever you're goin', I'm sure as hell followin'!" Youko told him. Kurama sighed.

"Sorry, but..."

"But what?"

"... Nothing. It doesn't matter," Kurama told him.

"Whatever. Watch out for the nerd." Kurama screeched to a stop before bumping into a kid with glasses.

"Hi Shuichi!" he said happily.

"Hi Yuki," Kurama greeted back.

"Hey, can you help me get these papers to the Chemistry room?" Yuki asked.

_"Arghh!!"_

"Of course."

"Ha ha," Youko said in a sing-songy voice.

"Shut up, Youko." Kurama had half the stack of papers and Yuki had the other half. They both walked into the Chemistry room and gave the Chemistry teacher the papers.

"Thank you Yuki and Shuichi," he said. They bowed and left.

"I gotta go, Yuki. See you Monday!" Kurama said briskly, running away from the boy.

"You coulda been nicer!"

"Youko, you do it next time."

"Never mind." It was silence when Kurama looked around for Hiei.

"Hiei!" Kurama called out, panting. Where is he?

"HIEI!!" The fire demon looked down. Kurama was panting.

_"It must be important if he's been looking for me," _Hiei thought.

"What?"

"Koenma asked me to give you a message concerning Yazmin!" Kurama said hoarsely.

"What is it?" Hiei stared at Kurama.

"He says a demon by the name of 'Ryoku' is coming to kill her," he said.

_"That's it?"_

"And that Ryoku is masking his ki."

_"Ohh..."_

"WHAT?!" Kurama sweat dropped.

"I... Koenma needed to tell you, but you hung up?"

_"... Yazmin brought me bad luck."_

"Yeah. He's annoying." Kurama sighed.

"Whatever you say. But Koenma added that you should be on a look out for any male that gets near her, other than males that she knows." Hiei nodded.

_"Great. A new enemy. What could get better than this?" _Hiei thought bitterly.

"Hiei!"

"That might be a bit better." He jumped down from the tree he was on and stared at Yazmin. She was wearing a sweat and a skirt.

_"I'm not really into picking out clothes, but come on! She could've done better than that!" _Hiei thought, trying not to laugh. Yazmin glared at him.

"Hey, guess what? You got a new demon after you," he said, cutting to the chase. She groaned.

"What else is new?"

"Well, he's different. He actually told Koenma that he wants to kill you." Yazmin gasped and almost fainted.

"Why me?" she asked Hiei.

"Hn. You _are _the last of your kind. It does get tempting to wanna wipe out a whole species," Hiei said.

"But why'd I have to be the one to have a demon sealed in me? I didn't ask for it!"

"No one asks for these kind of things to happen," he told her calmly. "Besides, you were a new born. I doubt you asked for something like that to happen after getting out of your mother's womb." She growled.

"Shut the hell up." Hiei's communicator went off. He growled.

"What?!"

"Hiei, we're wanted on a mission!" Yusuke said.

_"At least it's not the toddler," _Hiei thought.

"Yazmin, you're doing your first mission now," Hiei told her, grabbing her arm. "Where are you at?"

"In Genkai's forest. We need y- AHH! UGLY BASTARD!!" Then, the communicator went blank.

"Let's go." Hiei picked her up and jumped in the air. Yazmin held onto him tight and thought about her first mission.

_"I didn't even finish my training! And I don't know when to release my demon self. I don't know how to keep myself calm! And... I don't know if I'm ready..."_


	21. First Mission

"Hiei, what the hell took you?!" Kuwabara yelled angrily as he lashed at a demon with his Spirit Sword.

"Sorry if I didn't reach your time limit!" Hiei snapped, unsheathing his sword. Yazmin looked at all the demons.

_"Why do they look familiar?" _she thought. She could feel her demon self rising, wanting to fight for her.

_"You can't let her beat you! Show her who's boss!" _Yazmin remembered Genkai saying to her.

_"Use your fighting skills and if all options are done, then you transform into Momochi!" _Yazmin nodded.

"I won't upset you, Master Genkai." She ran straight towards one demon.

_"Think of the demon you're after as a person you always win fights with!" _Yazmin smirked.

_"JJ..." _She jumped on a demon at least three times her size and tackled him. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her.

_"Whoa..." _they both thought. They both snapped out of their thoughts when the demons that they were fighting finally landed a hit.

"Grr. You'll pay for that!" Kuwabara yelled, slashing the demon with the flame sword. Yusuke got into his fighting position, his hand forming a gun.

"You'll be sorry! SPIRIT GUN!!" A beam of energy hit the demon in the head, blowing it off. "Yes!" Yazmin was beating the crap out of another demon.

"Sheesh," Kurama said to himself when another demon was after her while her back was turned.

_"Idiot!" _Hiei jumped in front of the demon and sliced its throat. _"Thinks he can hit someone while their back is turned, huh? Dumbass..." _Yazmin stood up and dodged an attack by another demon.

_"How do I know their moves?" _Yazmin dodged another attack. _"Am I just getting better at sensing ki?"_

"Hiei, watch out!" Yusuke pushed him out of the way from an attack.

"I know how to take care of myself!" Hiei yelled.

"You obviously did a _bad _fucking job there!" Yusuke yelled back, angrily. Yazmin growled.

_"Sorry Master Genkai, but I'm letting her loose." _Yazmin hid behind a tree as her body changed. Her eyes turned dark green, her clothes were rag clothes, and her hair was a complete black.

"You idiots! Will ya stop arguing for one minute and actually _fight?!_" Momochi yelled angrily, dodging an attack from a different demon. One demon chuckled.

"We found her." He charged at her, but she hid in the trees.

"Hey, where'd she go?!" one demon yelled.

"I don't know!" another demon answered.

"I saw her leave over there!" a demon said, pointing to a deeper and thicker part of the forest.

"Thanks!" They all ran. Momochi giggled as she went to her real form.

"C'mon, let's kick their asses!" She ran away, with the rest of the team following. The demons were looking around for Momochi.

"Hey dumbasses, over here!" Momochi called out to them.

_"What the hell does she think she's doing?!" _Yusuke thought, irritated. They all charged after her and the whole team went in different directions.

_"How does she know when they're about to attack?" _Kurama thought. He felt himself be pushed out of the way.

"C'mon Fox! Snap outta your thoughts!" Hiei yelled, smacking his head. Momochi tackled a demon while Yusuke and Kuwabara fought the other demons.

"Hiei, Kurama! We _could _use your help!" Yusuke said annoyingly. Hiei stood up and charged at a demon while Kurama took out his Rose Whip.

"ROSE WHIP LASH!!" Kurama yelled, lashing at three demons, cutting them to pieces. Momochi looked at him in wonder. The she suddenly kicked a demon's head when he looked up her shirt.

"Perverted bastard," Momochi said angrily.

"I didn't do anything this time!" Yusuke yelled at her.

"I wasn't talking to you!" she snapped.

"Ohh..." Momochi could sense another's ki.

_"But who is it? And why does this feel so familiar?!" _Momochi wondered. She jumped behind Kuwabara and attacked the demon behind him.

"Keep fighting!" Momochi said as she ran into a different direction.

"Where's she goin'?!" Yusuke asked Hiei.

"The hell if I know. And I suggest we keep fighting like she said, if we're gonna pass this mission," Hiei told him, jumping another demon and slicing his throat. Momochi jumped up in a tree and looked around. Where was that demon?

"So, do you remember me yet, Momochi?" She tensed up.

"Who are you?!"

"So the rumors were true. Your memories from the war are all erased." She kept hearing that masculine voice.

"Answer my question, bastard! Who the hell are you?!" Momochi was annoyed and pissed off now.

"Well, if I told you who I am, it'd ruin the plan I have in mind."

"Well, boo fucking hoo! Tell me!"

"No. I think I'm gonna go and murder a demon. Bye bye, Momochi. We will be seeing each other soon." And his ki was gone.

"DAMMIT!!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"Momochi!" She turned and saw Hiei and Kurama.

"Why can't I remember _anything?!_" she yelled at them. After she yelled that out, she turned back into Yazmin, who fainted. Hiei picked her up.

"Well, she helped alot by tackling some demons and luring them into this part of the forest. I think she deserves a good rest," Kurama said. Hiei nodded and they both ran back to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Oh my God, that was hard," Yusuke said as he collapsed to the ground. Kuwabara was already on the ground, looking dead.

"Please Enma, let me only wish come true and let the big fool be dead," Hiei prayed.

"I'm not dead yet, Shorty," Kuwabara whispered.

"Damn. I have lost all good feelings."

"When did you acquire any feelings?" Yusuke asked. Hiei glared at him.

"I'd shut your mouth before you wake up as a ghost again." Kuwabara and Kurama laughed. Yusuke growled.

"Shut up Tiny!"

"Of course you can call names, but can you actually beat me in a fight?" Hiei asked him, rather calmly than having anger in his voice.

"..."

"Exactly." Kuwabara looked up and saw Yazmin in Hiei's arms. He snickered.

"Oh, Hiei just doesn't wanna look bad in front his crush!" Kuwabara said, pointing at Hiei and laughing. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"First off, you big dumbass, she's sleeping. Second off, you'll end up like Spirit Boy in a few seconds if you don't shut the hell up," Hiei said.

"I'm so scared!" Kuwabara said sarcastically. Hiei gave Yazmin to Kurama and unsheathed his sword. Kuwabara waved his hands in front of his face.

"I'm really scared! Don't kill me!" Kuwabara pleaded. Hiei glared at him before putting his sword away. He got Yazmin back from Kurama.

"Hey, what the hell happened to her?" Yusuke asked.

"After Momochi went back into Yazmin, she fainted," Kurama said.

"OK. Why?"

"I don't really know," the kitsune said, a little curious and worried on why Yazmin fainted like that. It was like all energy was taken away from her.

"Hn. I'll take her back home." Hiei jumped in the air and was gone.

"Does the short, mean guy really like a girl?" Kuwabara asked Kurama. He shrugged.

"I know he likes her," Yusuke said suddenly. Kuwabara and Kurama looked on curiously.

"How do you know?" they asked in unison. Yusuke smirked.

"It's written all over his face. If you can tell, he cares for Yazmin deeply and obviously doesn't wanna admit that he's in love. Because it's a friend's duty to tease him when a girlfriend or boyfriend comes into the picture."

_"Weirdo," _Kuwabara thought, sweat dropping.

"It's like the way I feel for Keiko, only Hiei isn't really showing his emotions, because he's... Well, he's Hiei," Yusuke said. Kurama nodded and smiled.

"I understand completely, Yusuke. We should set them up on a date."


	22. Walking In

"WHAT?! YOU WANNA PLAY 'MATCHMAKER'?!" Yusuke screamed in disbelief. Kurama covered his ears.

"I think I went deaf!" he yelled. Kuwabara sat up.

"I'm leaving." He ran away before Yusuke could protest.

"Lucky bastard..."

"Yusuke, come on. I can persuade Hiei to pry himself away from Yazmin, only to find him sitting in a resturant with Yazmin and you," Kurama said in a persuasive voice.

_"Say yes, please!" _Kurama thought. Yusuke groaned.

"Me? On a date? I don't mind being with Yazmin, but with Hiei is too much." Kurama sighed.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that, 'PLEASE TAKE HER TO A RESTURANT'!!" Kurama said, dropping to his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs, and begging him. Yusuke looked around and looked down at him with a horrified expression.

"OK! But get up before someone sees us and gets the wrong idea!" he told him, kicking his legs. Kurama sat up.

"THANK YOU!!"

"For what?" They both jumped and looked around. They saw Keiko.

"What're you doin' all the way out here, Keiko?" Yusuke asked her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Yusuke. Hi Kurama," she said cheerfully. Yusuke glared at his kitsune friend.

"We were both here because Koenma had us do another mission," Yusuke answered, not taking his eyes off of Kurama.

"Yusuke, please. I don't roll like that," Kurama told him, backing slowly away.

_"Oh, he's lucky I'm not backing down from his plan..."_

...

"Yazmin!" The girl instantly shot up when she was called.

"Huh?" She looked towards the doorway and rubbed her eyes. She growled when she saw JJ with her uniform again.

"JJ!" she yelled at him.

"Relax! Dad said I had to 'apologize properly' to you and to give back your school uniform, _clean,_" JJ said boredly, giving her back the now-clean uniform.

"Thanks, and don't apologize. You never mean any of it anyway," she told him, putting her uniform away.

"Yeah, I know. Later." He left to his room. Yazmin sighed and jumped on her bed.

"Nice to know you're awake," a voice called out from the window. Yazmin turned and smiled.

"Hi!" she said in a sing-songy voice.

"Uhh, what happened to you?" Hiei asked.

"Nothing. But..."

"Oh no... I know what you're gonna ask and I refuse," Hiei told her, backing away.

"You do not!" Yazmin said, a bit angry.

"Yes, I do. You're gonna ask me to be your model again," he said. Yazmin stopped talking and sighed sadly and a bit disappointed.

"OK, you do, but that's because you read people's minds," she said, sitting back on her bed.

"I know, and I find that method fun. So, what's up?" She sighed again.

"Well, in a few more days, school's gonna be out for the summer," she started.

"And my friend Kurama loves it when that happens. Why not you?" Hiei asked, looking at the sky.

"Because Dad wants me to get a summer job," she said, burying her face in a pillow.

"... OK..." The only thing that was heard in the room were Yazmin's groans of disappointment. Hiei jumped back in the tree and sat there, looking at the sky again.

_"It's going to rain soon. I can sense it," _Hiei thought. Yazmin looked up from her pillow and saw Hiei back outside.

_"That guy sure can be quiet," _she thought, sweat dropping. She got out her drawing pad and started to finish her small sketch. It was just about what happened outside. A tree with Hiei in it, people walking around, birds, etc.

"Yaz! Phone!" Keanu told her from the other side of the door. She sat up and went to answer the call.

"Hello?" she asked curiously, in her room.

_"Thank God for cordless," _she thought. She heard snickers. She growled.

"JJ, off the phone, _now!_" she said into the phone.

"Fine!" Click.

_"No JJ,"_ Yazmin thought happily.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" she asked into the phone.

_"Yazmin?"_ She beamed at the voice.

"Hey Kurama," Yazmin said bubbly, motioning Hiei to come back in her room. He groaned and sat on her windowsill.

_"Yazmin, the others are wondering if you and Hiei could come to have dinner with us tonight," _the kitsune told her. _"Could you?"_

"Sure! See ya later!" They both hung up and Yazmin pushed Hiei out.

"First, you want me to come in. Now you want me out," Hiei said, irritated.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna get ready," she said.

"For what?"

"We're going to the temple for dinner," she said, closing the window before he could argue.

"She was smart to close that window," Hiei told himself, sitting in the tree.

"I need to get ready and tell Dad that I'm going to a friend's for dinner," Yazmin told herself happily, grabbing a new outfit and a towel. She ran into the bathroom and put up her sign. She groaned disgustedly at JJ's bathroom sign.

:FLASHBACK:

_"OK, each of us will make a sign so the others know who's in the bathroom," her dad told them. They both nodded and made a sign. Yazmin's sign read, 'In here. No passing, 'cause I'll kick your ass'._

_"Heheheh," JJ said, scribbling around. Yazmin and Keanu raised an eyebrow and sweat dropped at his sign. It read, 'Jerking off'. Yazmin gagged and Keanu shook his head._

_"Wow." Keanu presented his sign, which read, 'No trespassing beyond this point'._

:END OF FLASHBACK:

Yazmin shuddered as she put up her sign. She walked in and started the shower. She stepped in while it was cold.

"It shouldn't be long," she told herself, washing her hair.

_"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." _she thought. What she forgot to do was lock her door and lock her window.

...

Hiei opened the window.

"Heh, maybe she isn't so smart after all," he told himself, smirking. He looked around. Where is she? He heard JJ and Keanu downstairs, yelling angrily.

"I can't believe that! That was a foul!" JJ yelled irritabley.

"I know! Idiots!" Keanu said back angrily. Hiei shook his head and heard something running in a room.

"Is Yazmin in there?" Hiei wondered. He knocked on the door. No response.

"..." He knocked again. No response.

_"OK..." _Hiei opened the door. He was greeted with Yazmin staring at him. No clothes, wet...

"What are those?" Hiei asked, pointing at her breasts. She nearly screamed. She punched his face and head.

"Get out!" she said, pushing him into her room and shoving him into her closet.

_"PERVERT!!"_

_"Well, what were-"_

_"SHUT UP, HIEI!!" _Their mind conversation ended. Hiei had a clueless face.

"I don't get it. Why was she blushing?" Hiei asked himself silently.

"I. Can't. Believe. That. Happened," Yazmin said to herself, twitching and looking in the mirror. She dried herself off and brushed her hair. She sighed as she finally felt herself cool off. She put on her outfit, making sure she was wearing a bra. She got out of the bathroom and ran downstairs.

"Hey Dad, can I go to a friend's house for dinner?" Yazmin asked in her sugary-sweet voice. Keanu stared at her.

"Which friend?" he asked suspiciously.

"My girlf- OK." He went back to watching TV with JJ. Yazmin ran up to her room and slammed her bedroom door. She opened the closet door and yanked Hiei out.

"What the hell were you doing in the bathroom?!" she asked him, pinning him to her bed.

"I was trying to argue with you about going to the temple, but when I walked in, you were- Stop pointing out the obvious! Answer me!"

"I tried to find you. And answer my question from before. What were those... things?" Hiei asked in wonder. Yazmin blushed deeply.

"Uhh... It's another difference between girls and boys..." she answered quietly. She realized that they were in an awkward position, her on top of him, pinning him and her blushing. She got off of him and sat on the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't ever walk in a room until you knock," she said angrily.

"I knocked, you didn't answer. Actually, I knocked twice," Hiei told her. She yanked him and jumped out the window.

"We should go to the temple."

"Fine. But to let you know, I was- I'm going to stop listening to you and think that you said it was an accident," Yazmin said seriously, cutting him off.

"Hn."


	23. Dinner and Questions

"Hey guys!" Kurama greeted the two when they walked in the temple.

"Hi Kurama!" Yazmin greeted back nicely, but Hiei was silent. Kurama didn't take it as any offence, knowing this was how the fire demon was all the time.

"Hello Yazmin. It's nice to see you again," Yukina said sweetly. Yazmin smiled.

"Hi Yukina!" Hiei walked in and was greeted by Yusuke.

"Hey Tiny!" he greeted happily.

"Hn." Hiei sat down. Kurama sat on one side of Hiei and Yazmin sat on the other. Yukina walked in with the food and served them all.

"You two were just in time," she told Hiei and Yazmin. Yazmin sighed with relief.

"Cool. Thanks Yukina," she said, grinning. Kuwabara sat down and saved the seat next to him for Yukina. She sat down next to him and was in between Kurama and Kuwabara. Yusuke sat next to Kuwabara and ate.

"This is really good, Yukina!" Kuwabara said. She smiled.

"Yes, it is," Kurama said, eating more of the dinner. Kuwabara looked down and saw something that he and Yusuke both loved: Rice balls.

"RICE BALLS!!" they exclaimed, taking a bite out of them happily and eagerly. Hiei took a small bite of the dinner and ate in silence. Kurama looked at him.

_"Is Hiei all right?" _he wondered worriedly.

_"Oh, I'm fine Fox." _The kitsune jumped from the response. He sounded... sad and mad.

_"Something's wrong. You wanna talk about it, or-?"_

_"Later..." _Kurama shrugged and ate some more of the dinner Yukina had made. Yazmin talked to Kurama.

"Hey Kurama, can I ask you something, _in private?_" He nodded, raising an eyebrow as the two left. Hiei watched them curiously, but he continued to eat silently, listening to Yusuke blab to Kuwabara and Kuwabara talking to Yukina.

"So what's up?" the kitsune asked when they were outside the temple.

"Uhh... I'm wondering this; Does Hiei really have any happy feelings or lo- ... Happy feelings towards others?" she asked quietly, looking down. Kurama thought for a moment.

"When he kills something or someone, he's content. But towards others, no."

"Has he ever experienced love?" Yazmin asked curiously.

_"What the-?"_

"Why?" Kurama cocked his head and stared at her.

"Because he asked me a weird question awhile back. He asked me what love was."

_"Hiei asked that? Is that why he's acting so strange?"_

"Well, not that I know of," he answered.

_"So he does like a human," _Kurama thought sweetly.

"Ohh... Thanks for answering. Let's go back! I'm hungry!" Yazmin said eagerly, running back in. Kurama sweat dropped and scratched his head.

"Wow... Does she... like him back?" Kurama pondered. He shook his head and walked back in. Only way is to set the up on a date, which was going to be fun...

...

Yazmin looked up at the sky. It had dark clouds, almost black, and it was thundering.

"It's gonna rain soon," she said aloud.

"Exactly," Hiei said as he jumped from tree to tree. She put her hands on her hips.

"Will you walk on the ground like a civilian?" she scowled.

"No." Yazmin jumped when she saw lightning and heard the thunder.

_"I always loved rain. Why am I scared of it now?" _she wondered. Another loud crack sent her in a panic attack.

"Sheesh," she said. Yazmin started shivering. Hiei looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's cold out here," she said, folding her arms and rubbing them, hoping it would warm her.

"So?" She growled before she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" he said angrily, walking away.

"You watch it, buddy!" Yazmin snapped. Hiei shook his head.

_"Idiot..." _Yazmin realized something. Hiei was going to be sleeping outside in the rain. No blankets, only his cloak.

_"Should I ask him?" _She groaned. Hiei stared down at her.

"What?"

"N-na-nothing..." Her teeth were chattering. "Man, I shoulda brought a jacket."

"You should've." Yazmin growled.

"Shut up, Hiei."

"What'd I say?!" Yazmin sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing." Silence. Yazmin walked in the house. She knew she wasn't late. She was actually twenty minutes, but Keanu was sitting in the living room, looking upset.

"Yo Dad, is something wrong?" He looked up and tried to smile. Yazmin raised an eyebrow. "It's unconvincing." He sighed exasperately.

"One of my friends from work called."

_"Uh oh, this doesn't sound so sweet."_

"And he told me that everyone in Wing E, _my_ wing, is being let go by Tuesday next week."

"What?!"

"I know! That was my reaction also!" Yazmin looked towards and saw she wasn't alone with Keanu. JJ was sitting on the top step.

"When did this call happen?" Yazmin asked, sitting in a chair.

"About a half hour ago. I need to find a new job," he said, looking down. JJ walked down the stairs.

"Dad, you'll be fine," he insisted. Yazmin was about to snap, but the glare Keanu sent her made her stop. Then she realized that she also needed a summer job.

"Dad, where's the paper?" she asked. Keanu and JJ exchanged glances.

"Uhh, JJ's room." Yazmin scoffed and left.

_"What does JJ look for in the paper anyway?" _Yazmin ran into his room and looked around.

"Where the hell is it?"

"Under his bed."

"Thanks." Yazmin looked like she was in a trance when she turned. She screamed, this time not even bothering to try to cover it. It was Hiei.

"Yaz, is something wrong?!" JJ yelled. Yazmin and Hiei could sense he was irritated.

"N-nothing! I almost slipped!" she yelled back.

"Liar." She smacked Hiei in the head.

"Sorry 'bout that!" JJ said. Yazmin looked at the ground and groaned disgustedly.

"Of course he'll believe that, since I can't even see the ground anymore," she muttered as she redeemed the newspaper.

"So what did I say and/or do that made you smack my head?" Hiei asked, holding his head.

"For sneaking up on me, and for calling me a liar," she said, leaving the room.

"I really wasn't trying to sneak up on you, and it's true that you lied," he said, following her.

"Shut up. THANKS FOR THE PAPER, JJ!!" Yazmin yelled down the stairs.

"ANYTIME!!" he yelled back, before muttering something. Yazmin walked in her room. Hiei followed. He was always amazed at her room was always clean.

"You can go outside now," Yazmin said, trying to make him leave. Hiei cocked his head.

"I don't wanna sleep out there." She groaned.

"Why?"

"Because it's cold out there."

"Hang tough!"

_"Please leave!"_

_"I refuse to leave."_

_"KNOCK THAT OFF!!"_

"It's cold out."

"Like I said, hang tough!" She tried to budge him, but he refused to move a muscle. She finally sighed in defeat. She left the room. Then Hiei could feel himself being pushed. He was outside again.

"Hang tough!" Yazmin said, smiling. Hiei groaned and jumped in the tree across her window. She remembered when she asked Genkai a question during her training.

:FLASHBACK:

_"Hey Genkai, what's it like as a demon?" Yazmin asked curiously._

_"Being a demon is alot different than being a human," she replied._

_"How?"_

_"Let's use Fox as an example. In his human form, he's able to use his main weapon, his Rose Whip. But he's also able to blend in with the humans and mask his ki," she started. "But as a demon, he's able to have stamina that most human athletes would die for. And he's also stronger, and can use different type of attacks."_

_"How about when demons find their loved one?"_

_"Demon mating season."_

_"What?"_

_"There's a time each year when demons will mate, or when foxes,wolves, or any other sort of dog-related demon are in heat. You should know what 'in heat' means." Yazmin nodded. "But that season comes, and demons will mate, by biting their mate's neck and to claim ownership."_

_"Ownership? Like slaves?" Genkai sighed annoyingly._

_"OK, that was obivously the wrong way to put it. To let other demons know that they're already taken."_

_"Ohh... How long does it stay?"_

_"An eternity."_

_"FOREVER?!"_

_"Yes, now quit the questions! They're getting on my nerves!"_

:END OF FLASHBACK:

Yazmin was sitting cross-legged on her bed, thinking.

_"It's freezing out here." _She rolled her eyes.

_"Hang tough!"_

_"I do not understand." _He's just doing this now!

_"Will you knock it off?!"_

_"Knock what off?!"_

_"Never mind! I'm going to sleep!" _And she abruptly ended the conversation, falling asleep, even though she wanted to keep talking...


	24. Oh No

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Because I asked nicely." Kurama and Yusuke were at Yusuke's house, in Yusuke's room. They were trying to figure out 'Operation Date'.

"Seriously Yusuke, I'm demanding you take Yazmin to that new café in town," Kurama said firmly.

"Well, guess what?" Kurama glared at him. Yusuke sweat dropped. "I'll do it." Kurama smiled warmly.

"Thank you!" he said, patting his shoulder.

_"Kurama looks scary when he glares," _Yusuke thought, inching away from Kurama. The kitsune cocked his head before shrugging.

"I'll pry Hiei away from Yazmin for a little while, and you take Yazmin to that café. What's it called again?" Yusuke thought for a moment.

"God, Keiko made me take her like four days ago," he said bitterly. "Do you think we could take her to a different place?" Kurama thought for a moment.

"What's up with the café?" Yusuke groaned in disgust.

"Food tastes like shit, gangs are always outside, and the service is terrible!"

"Food's that bad?"

"It tastes like what you expect shit to taste like," Yusuke confirmed, gagging.

"What kind of gangs?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Gangs that even made up names and leaders. Like this one gang, Bigger Ones. They were always flirting and talking dirty to girls, especially Keiko. Then they tried to beat the crap outta me, but they didn't know Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke stated proudly. Kurama's eyebrows dropped.

"And what about that service? Were they mean? Giving you wrong orders purposely?" Yusuke sighed and threw his head back, remembering the incidents.

"The waiter we had always flirted with Keiko." Kurama sighed. It had to be about Keiko to make him mad.

"And then, a waiteress was always flirting with me, though I liked it," Yusuke added sheepishly.

"And Keiko was pissed, right?"

"Mmm-hmm. I got an ear beating once we were walking down the street."

"Hmm... What about that café in the mall? The one on the first level, with the waiteresses rollerskating?" Kurama asked, standing up to stretch out his legs.

"That could work," Yusuke said, nodding his head approvingly. Then his communicator went off.

"What?"

"Yusuke, I must see you, Hiei, and Kurama, ASAP!!" Koenma said urgently.

"Why?"

"JUST GET HERE!!" Click. Yusuke sighed.

"Wanna come along?" Kurama shook his head, smiling a little.

"I'm obviously going." Yusuke grinned and he stood up. They needed to find the little fire demon, though he didn't want to be found.

...

"And so my father will be gone for the whole week," Koenma finally finished, clearing his throat. "So, you'll need to back-up Hiei in case something happens to him, and he won't be able to protect Yazmin." Yusuke's jaw dropped. Hiei 'Hn'ed. Kurama... was Kurama.

"WE CAME HERE FOR THAT?!" Yusuke yelled angrily.

"I just needed to let you know that! Sheesh!" Koenma said, crossing his arms. Hiei glared up at Yusuke.

"Do you think you could be quiet?"

"No! Binky Breath tells us that Enma's gone... AGAIN, and that we have to make sure Yazmin or Momochi will behave! He coulda just got you, Hiei!" Hiei kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up, or you will never wake up alive again!" Kurama broke the two apart before more chaos ensued.

"So we all just have to make sure Yazmin's safe?" he asked. Koenma shook his head, and pointed to Hiei.

"That's Hiei's job. You and Yusuke's job is to make sure Hiei doesn't screw it up." He nodded and dragged the Fighting Duo away from the office.

...

"What do you mean?" Kurama had been trying to get Hiei away from Yazmin, but it was difficult. Hiei was as stubborn as a donkey.

"All I want to do is treat you to sweet snow," Kurama explained calmly. Hiei raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Really? What's the catch?"

"No catch!" Kurama aussred him, waving his hands in front of his face. Hiei sighed.

"Fine. I guess I might as well since Yazmin has forbidden me to follow her today."

_"PERFECT!!" _Kurama thought excitedly.

"OK." Kurama led the way to the mall. Yusuke couldn't get Yazmin to go to the mall with him, and so, he told Kurama that she's at the mall.

"Hey, Kurama! Hey, Shorty!" he greeted happily. Hiei glared at him, and Kurama looked at him in disbelief. "Where're you going?"

"I'm treating Hiei to sweet snow," Kurama said, trying to remain calm.

"Ohh... I'm comin' with!" Kurama wanted to scowl at him, but that would raise Hiei's suspicions even higher.

"OK."

"Kurama, which sweet snow shop are we going to?" Hiei asked his kitsune friend. He shrugged.

"How about the café on the first level?" Kurama glanced at Yusuke, and he was nodding.

"Fine, whatever." There was a lot of silence going on between the three.

"Hey! Yusuke!" Yusuke looked to his left and smiled.

"Hey Botan," he greeted. She ran up to the trio, panting. Her long, blue hair was in a ponytail, like always.

"Where're you all off to?" she asked curiously.

"Yusuke, Hiei, and I are going to eat some sweet snow," Kurama explained. Botan smiled.

"OK, cool. Well, I better go. See ya guys later!" And with those words, she was gone. They walked into the crowded mall, looking around for the café.

"Is that it over there?" Hiei asked, pointing to the café, Roller Café. (A/N Wow. How original I wasn't expecting that)

"Yes it is, Hiei. Let's go, Yusuke!" Kurama instructed, walking towards the café.

...

"Hey Newbie! There's some peeps in your area," a waitress said, chewing bubblegum. The new girl nodded. She knew how to skate, but the outfits were a bit much. A pale pink and yellow dress, striped.

"Go get 'em, Girl! They all look cute!" another waitress said enthusiastically. She nodded and smiled, skating to the last booth, a private booth.

"Hello! I'm- ..." Silence. The waitress had skated to a trio she knew, and one of them was the last person she wanted to see. Everyone's eyes in the booth were wide.

"Yazmin? You work here?"

* * *

OK, that sucks. In case some are slow, Yazmin is 'Newbie', and she has to serve the trio, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. And go to my profile page to know why I haven't updated my stories in a while. ¬¬º


	25. Harrassment

Yazmin hissed at them all.

"What the hell are you all doing here?!" she scowled.

"Hiei wanted to get something to eat, so we all came here. None of us knew you were working here!" Kurama exclaimed, trying not to get in trouble with the Shape Shifter.

"Damn you all! I need this job, so don't complain about me!" Yazmin whispered harshly.

"Why do you need the job?" Hiei asked in a monotone voice. She sighed.

"My dad is gonna lose his job by Tuesday, so I decided to get an early start on my summer job."

"Really?" Kurama asked, feeling a little bad for the girl.

"Yeah, so what do you all want?"

"I want a soda!" Yusuke said, sounding like a four year old. Yazmin groaned.

"OK, what about you, Kurama?" she asked, turning towards him.

"Uhh... I'll just have some water," he replied.

"And you Hiei?"

"Sweet snow."

"Comin' right up." And she skated away after jotting all the orders down.

"That's sad," Yusuke commented. "Her having to get a summer job because her dad is gonna be out of a job." Kurama sighed.

"Yusuke."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't comment."

"Good idea." Hiei, like always, was silent. It seemed to be about ten to fifteen minutes when Yazmin came skating towards the trio, almost getting tripped by a group. She groaned.

"Takeshi, what're you even doin' here? You ordered everything you wanted three hours ago!" she scowled at the teen. Yusuke, Kurama, and even Hiei looked towards the two.

"I just wanted to see my baby." He pulled Yazmin close, while the tray with things that the three ordered still in hand.

"Let me go, you ugly ass bastard!" she said, pulling away from him. She skated towards the booth in the corner. "Here's your stuff. Is there anything else you want?"

"Nah, I'm good," Yusuke said, slurping his soda. Kurama shook his head and looked at Hiei, who shook his head.

"Hey, is that idiot and his friends harrassing you?" he asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice. She raised an eyebrow.

"I can handle them, but yeah, they are. I've already complained about them. In fact..." She glanced towards the teens, who were being dragged out of the store.

"I'LL BE BACK!!" Takeshi yelled, mainly at Yazmin. She didn't seem afraid, so the waitresses and her 'friends' weren't so worried. Everyone but Hiei. He felt like something was going to happen, and that something was going to be bad. After the three had left, Hiei stayed back, to keep a closer eye on Yazmin.

"Huh? Hiei, you coming?" Yusuke asked. Kurama and him were going to Genkai's.

"Obviously not. Just go."

"Why?" Kurama asked, developing his curiousness.

"I'm gonna keep a closer eye on Yazmin." Yusuke was about to make a smart comment, when Kurama dragged him away before a fight broke out in public.

_"I just don't trust that Takeshi bastard..."_

Throughout Yazmin's whole shift, Hiei watched her. He was making sure she wasn't being harrassed by any other customers.

"Bye Mika!" Yazmin said before departing from the café. Hiei followed her silently outside. That's where trouble was waiting. Takeshi and his gang were out there. Yazmin growled.

"What do you want, Takeshi?" she asked, a bit irritated. He smirked as he made his way to her. Hiei narrowed his eyes.

_"Only when she really needs the help, go after them," _he kept thinking.

"So, I see you made some guyfriends. Or are you playing them all? Cheating? Being a _slut. _A _whore?_" he asked, backing her up to a wall.

"They're just friends!" she yelled into his face. He leaned in closer, so close he could've kissed her, when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Yazmin had slugged him in the stomach.

"Leave me alone!" She walked away, not aware of the fact that he and his gang were running after her. Hiei gasped and jumped right behind her.

"Hey! She said to leave her alone. So leave her alone before you'll be lying on your back," he threatened. Yazmin turned, staring at Hiei. Takeshi laughed.

"Oh, so you must be the over-protective boyfriend? HAH!!" He yelped when he felt himself being slugged in the stomach, in the exact place Yazmin had punched him in. He fell to his knees. Hiei kicked his chest, making him fall on his back.

"I warned you, you son of a bitch. Would you all like to end up like him?" Hiei asked the teens. They exchanged glances before running away. Yazmin turned again, walking away from Hiei.

"Thanks Hiei," she said quietly. Hiei walked up to her side. She was hanging her head, her dirty blonde hair covering her face. Hiei tucked her hair out of her face, and realized she had been crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Yazmin jerked her head.

"Uhh, I'm not crying." Hiei glared at her.

"I know you are. Liar." He expected to be hit in the head by Yazmin, but instead, she hugged him and started crying in his chest. "Yazmin?"

"Hiei, am I a whore?!" she asked through her tears.

_"What the hell is a whore?"_

"Yazmin!" He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her into a tree. She wasn't looking at him in the eyes, but he didn't care. "You're letting them get to you! Do you remember _anything _Genkai taught you?!" Yazmin had to think before remembering what she had told her.

_"Never let your enemy get to you! It'll be an easy loss for you," _Yazmin heard Genkai say in her head.

"And I thought you were smart." Hiei had to say that, to make sure she did remember. He was slapped in the face.

"Bastard!" That's when Yazmin realized she had stopped crying. Her face was still damp, but no more tears fell out of her eyes. She blinked before looking down at the fire demon. Hiei was lying on the ground. She kicked him gently. "Hiei, are you gonna get up?"

"I've fallen, and refuse to get up," he said. She laughed as she helped him stand. He fell back down.

"Hiei, get up, or you will never have to worry about getting up ever again!" she warned him. He still didn't get up. Yazmin sighed exasperately. "Come on- Ohh..." He was asleep. She put one of his amrs around her neck, and let Hiei lean on her as she walked home.

She helped him get through her house, seeing Keanu asleep on the couch, the Wanted Ads section lying face up. Yazmin sighed sadly as she trudged up the stairs, dragging Hiei's feet as she did so.

"Come on, Uzunoi! Get your manorexic ass up!" Yazmin almost busted out laughing. She opened her bedroom door and threw Hiei on her bed, taking off his cloak and covering him up with her blanket. She sat on her desk chair, looking at her previous drawings.

"Thanks again, Hiei, she said to her sleeping protector, like he could hear her. She flipped through her drawing pad before yawning. She folded her arms and rested her head on them. She closed her eyes, and soon fell into a tireless sleep.

* * *

Two chapters in one day?! WHOOT!!

Hiei: Like that's cool.

Hey, fuck you! I'm trying! I think my writer's block is clearing up.

Hiei: Oh yeah? What're you gonna do next chapter?

That would be a spoiler for the readers.

Hiei: You have no idea, do you?

For once in my life, I actually do. I just can't say. I vowed myself that I wouldn't say a word to the readers about upcoming chapters.

Hiei: Tch. Fine.

So, review! Hopefully, my writer's block case thing went away and I can go back to updating regularly again.

Hiei: Or not.

SHUT UP!! So review. Bye!


	26. Ryoku

Hiei awoke, and found himself in Yazmin's room.

"Oh sure, now she lets me sleep in here," he muttered. His cloak was off, and Yazmin was sleeping at her desk. He got up and grabbed his cloak, putting it on. He jumped out the window, and into the tree. He decided to go back to sleep there.

...

"Hiei!" The demon opened his eyes slowly.

"What is it, Spirit Boy?" he asked, a little tired. Yusuke was panting.

"Ryoku," he whispered. Hiei smelled the air. Blood. He stared at Yusuke, and saw he was holding his side.

"Detective, what's up with you? And why do I smell blood?" Yusuke fainted then. Hiei jumped down to the ground, and helped him stand. His right side was bleeding.

"Hiei! Yusuke!" Hiei looked back, and saw Kurama and Kuwabara running towards them.

"I need help," Hiei said, letting Yusuke's limp body lean on him for support. Kuwabara took Yusuke and flung him over his shoulder.

"What happened to Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, looking at his friend. Hiei shrugged.

"He only said 'Ryoku' before passing out," he explained.

"Ryoku? The demon that's after Yazmin?" Hiei's eyes widened before jumping up to Yazmin's window.

_In Yazmin's room..._

Yazmin yawned. Her window was closed, but her curtains were wide open. She decided to eat breakfast downstairs. She ran down the stairs, and saw a note.

_"Probably since JJ's house arrest bracelet is off, he left a note saying he was gone at a friend's," _she thought. But when she read the note, she gasped and felt tears prickling her eyes.

It read;

_Momochi/Yazmin,_

_Would you like to see your family alive again? If not, then don't even bother coming. But if you do, which you probably do, then meet me at the temple at precisely noon to get the humans. And for proof that they're kidnapped, look at the photograph. And don't involve your protector, or any of his friends, or the humans will never, ever wake up. I hope to see you soon..._

_Ryoku_

It was 11:36. Yazmin shakily grabbed the photograph, and let silent tears fall down her cheeks. JJ and Keanu were tied up, and knives were aiming towards their throats. Yazmin ran up the stairs to get ready.

"I can't believe that demon bastard has my dad and JJ hostage," she kept saying. She saw Hiei turn around and jump back to the ground without seeing her. She closed the curtains and ran into the bathroom.

"I only have about twenty minutes to get to the temple," she said, stripping her clothes and turning on the shower. She jumped in, and inhaled sharply at the icy water. She washed her hair, and scrubbed her body.

"OK... I only have ten minutes to get to the temple?! SHIT!!" She put on her outfit and ran outside, carefully looking around to make sure Hiei, or the rest of the Spirit Detectives weren't following her.

"Yazmin?" She hid behind a tree, recognizing the voice. It was Kuwabara. "Where are you?"

"You big oaf, did you find her yet?" Yazmin gulped. It was Hiei, and he had concern in his tone.

"Not yet, but let's keep looking!" Yazmin sighed softly, quietly enough so the two wouldn't hear her.

"Then let's go see Fox and Spirit Boy, to see if they found her yet!" Hiei said, running the way Yazmin hoped he would run. She heard Kuwabara run after him. She sighed shakily and sadly.

"I'm sorry, Hiei." She ran towards the forest, where the temple was, as fast as she could. She needed to get her family.

_At the temple..._

"So, the foolish Shape Shifter is really coming?" a demon said in a dark, but amused voice. JJ was sleeping, but Keanu was glaring hard at the demon. He was tied up and his mouth was duct-taped, as well as JJ's.

"Try to store all this stuff in your head, Pathetic Human," the demon told Keanu. Keanu growled through the tape.

_"Bastard! He's holding JJ and me hostage to get to my baby girl?! How dare he?!" _Keanu thought bitterly. He looked around, and saw a small, but beautiful girl with mint green hair floating from the ground, as well as an old woman with long, pale, curly pink hair. Both of the women's eyes were closed, but they were both breathing, relieving Keanu a bit.

_"But Yazmin, please don't do something that'll hurt you or JJ. I don't think I could afford to lose you both."_

_With the search party..._

"Where's Yazmin?!" Kuwabara asked the kitsune frantically. He shook his head.

"You couldn't find her either?" Hiei growled loudly. Everyone looked towards the fire demon. He was angrier than ever. Kurama patted his shoulder comfortingly. He bent down towards his ear.

"We all know you love her," he whispered so Hiei could only hear. He swatted him away.

"I do not!" he yelled into his face. Kuwabara and Yusuke were surprised by the sudden outburst.

"You just don't know how to deal with it, Hiei," Kurama said calmly. Hiei smacked him in the head, hard, and ran away. Kurama held his head.

"He'll be fine, you guys," the red-headed kitsune insisted, but they weren't so sure.

_The runaway..._

Yazmin panted. She still had to run up the rest of the flight of stairs, and it was almost noon. She could sense a familiar ki, but didn't know who the demon really was. She ran up the stone steps and met up with the demon, Ryoku.

"So, you must be Yazmin, the human. That means you're human family will live," he said in a dark voice, grabbing her arm. He looked around and saw no signs of any other demons or humans, and he smirked. "And you held out your end of the deal, and brought no other demons or humans, so as an added bonus, those two will live also."

She looked behind him and gasped. Yukina and Genkai were floating from the ground, not moving, but still breathing. He let them down gently, but when they reached the ground, they were still sleeping.

"Would you like to see the humans for the last time?" he asked. Yazmin scowled, but nodded. Ryoku led her into the temple, and Yazmin gasped at the sight. Keanu and JJ were both sleeping, but Keanu had trouble breathing.

"I had to beat him in order to make him sleep," Ryoku explained. Yazmin growled. Ryoku pull Yazmin's face close to his. "Time to go to the Makai, Lovely." Ryoku threw Yazmin over his shoulder, and he left.

"What do you want with me?" Yazmin asked angrily. Ryoku chuckled evily.

"I wanna torture you to death, letting you die the way your parents died."

_"My parents? Oh, Momochi's parents..."_

"And there's the portal," Ryoku said, pointing to the open portal. He was about to walk through it when a voice stopped him, and made Yazmin go into a trance.

"Hey! Let Yazmin go, you bastard!"

* * *

You all should know who _that _would be. But, in case you don't, you're gonna have to wait until next chapter to know. And I know, the story is starting to suck. But now, I don't have writer's block anymore! :D

Hiei: No one cares.

... I can see why Kuwabara hates you. OK, please review!


	27. Various Things

_At the temple..._

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled, running over to the ice maiden's body. The three had decided to check the temple to see if the runaway was there. Yusuke, who's sides were both bandaged, looked inside the temple and gasped.

"Guys, I think I found why Yazmin ran away," he said in a funny voice, motioning the two to come look. Keanu and JJ were still sleeping. Kuwabara was holding Yukina, and Kurama was carrying Genkai, both of which were still sleeping. Yusuke shook Keanu gently.

"Sir, Sir?" Yusuke asked, trying to wake him up. No response.

"Yusuke, should we all take Yukina, Genkai, and these two somewhere safe?" Kurama suggested. Yusuke nodded.

"We'll take them to Keiko's!" he said. Kuwabara shook his head.

"No. Botan's," Kurama said firmly while Kuwabara agreed with his kitsune friend. Yusuke sighed. Kurama grabbed Yusuke's collar and pulled him close. "There's no time to argue! Botan can take care of these guys!"

"C'mon Urameshi, there's lives at stake!" Kuwabara said dramatically. Yusuke sweat dropped.

"Who's lives, Kuwabara?"

"Well, our lives, for one thing. And Hiei and Yazmin's lives, as well as everyone else who's involved on this case!" Kurama said. Yusuke scowled. Kurama growled, and backhanded him. (A/N I needed to laugh at _something._ So don't blame me!) Kuwabara's jaw dropped.

_"Where's the Kurama I know?" _he thought. Kurama let the shocked Yusuke go.

"We're _going _to Botan's, whether you like it or not." Kurama flung JJ over his shoulder as Yusuke picked Keanu up. He was still in a state of shock at what just happened, but he let it slide.

...

"I'll take care of them, you guys!" Botan said, looking at the three detectives.

"Thanks Botan," Kurama said, smiling. Yusuke avoided making eye-contact with the kitsune.

"No problem. Just get Yazmin back!" the ferry girl said. They all nodded. Kurama looked at the two.

"Let's go."

_At the open portal..._

"H-Hiei?" Yazmin said, a bit confused. Ryoku glared at Hiei, and then, hie attention turned to Yazmin.

"You bitch!" He was about to hit her when he felt the tip of Hiei's sword pressed onto his neck.

"Don't even try it," he warned. Ryoku smirked as he kicked Hiei's legs, making him fall backwards. Ryoku jumped into the portal.

"I'll be at a memorial island," Ryoku said, smirking still. "Hopefully, you'll have brought some people that are actually a challenge," he told Hiei before he officially left. Hiei growled.

"Hiei!" The demon turned, rage in his crimson eyes. The three Detectives stopped when seeing Hiei's glare.

"Hiei, where's Yazmin?" Kuwabara asked curiously, also being careful not to set him off. Hiei bared his teeth as he jumped through the open portal.

"Hiei! Where're you going?!" Yusuke asked, a bit mad. He was already gone. Kurama sighed.

"We might as well follow him," he said in his calm way, running into the portal. The other two following closely.

...

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled, trying to find the short demon.

"Where are you, Shrimp?!" Kuwabara yelled loudly.

"Where is she?!" The three looked up and saw Hiei looking around.

"Hiei, did Ryoku say _anything _about where he might be?" Kurama asked, staring straight at him.

"A memorial island, but I don't know which one."

"Kid, the Fox versus Shape Shifters memorial island. _Think_," Youko said to Kurama. Kurama thought for a moment before running a certain direction.

"Guys, I know which island," he said, leaving. Hiei ran after him, as well as the last two Detectives.

_With Ryoku and Yazmin..._

"So, you brought your damn protector with you, eh?" Ryoku asked Yazmin.

"I didn't know he'd follow me," she said, looking down. Ryoku cupped his hands on her face and made her look him in the eye. He was smirking. Yazmin shuddered.

"Would you like to see how your family died, Momochi?" he asked slyly. Yazmin shook her head. "Too bad." He put a sutra on her arm, and she screamed as she transformed into Momochi.

_With the search party..._

Kuwabara stopped suddenly, making the other three turn towards him.

"Did you guys hear that?" he asked in a dramatic voice. Yusuke cocked his head.

"No."

"Did you two hear that?" Hiei and Kurama shook their heads.

"What was _it_?" Kurama asked, looking at Kuwabara.

"A scream. Over there." He pointed towards an island.

"That must be the memorial island of the Shape Shifters versus the Foxes," Kurama said.

"And that must be where Ryoku and Yazmin are," Hiei finished. Kuwabara nodded.

"Let's go!" They all ran to the island, where Yazmin was being held.

"Heh, I can't believe you got so beautiful," Ryoku said, using his index finger to brush Momochi's cheek. She growled and bit his finger. He wasn't fazed. "It won't work, no matter how hard you bite."

"Dammit." She let his finger go, and she spit out his blood. "How do I know you?"

"You'll soon find out."

"Momochi!" The two turned and saw the Spirit Detectives. Momochi's long, black hair was in her face, so she shook her head.

"Hello," she said, not caring that she was in the hands of Ryoku, someone who was trying to kill her.

"Let her go!" Kurama yelled. Ryoku smirked and licked the blood off of his finger.

"And if I don't?"

"Don't push it," Hiei said in a dark voice. Ryoku grunted.

"Heh, you expect me to listen to someone as short as you? You're crazy." Yusuke almost laughed, but kept his mouth shut, knowing Hiei would reopen his wounds and do even more damage if he let out any sound.

"Why do you need Momochi?" Kuwabara asked, pointing to Momochi.

"You shouldn't stick your nose in business that does not relate to you," Ryoku said, looking towards the sky.

"What?!" Kuwabara was seething. Yusuke tried to calm him down.

"Hmm... I know you from somewhere," Momochi said, narrowing her eyes at Ryoku. "I just can't remember where." Ryoku chuckled evily.

"Well, wanna know you're memory?"

"What?! No!" Momochi said irritabley, squirming. She couldn't get away from him. He smirked, his forest green eyes glowing.

"We'll just see about that." He poked her forehead, and everyone, the Spirit Detectives, Momochi, and Ryoku looked into Momochi's past...

* * *

Hiei: Dammit! I was actually reading that!

And I should give a damn... WHY?!

Hiei: I never read this story...

And I should believe a guy who's shorter than me, who's a guy, and a guy that plays with Barbie dolls. (shudder)

Hiei: I WAS CURIOUS!! DX

Sure. Then quit playing with them.

Hiei: ...

Exactly!

Hiei: I'll quit tomorrow!

You ain't doing shit tomorrow! OK, I'm gonna leave this chapter as it is. R&R&Flame, the last one if needed. Later.


	28. Momochi's Past

_Italics _will be the past or thoughts.

Hiei: Whoo.

Shuddup, Midget! So, R&R!

* * *

_A little girl with short, black hair was laughing along with a boy with even shorter hair, but his hair was a brownish color._

_"Shingo," the little girl said suddenly. The boy stopped laughing and looked at her._

_"Yeah, Momo?"_

_"When's Cousin coming back?" The boy, Shingo, sighed._

_"Sorry Sis, but I have no clue."_

Momochi cocked her head.

"Who's that?" Ryoku chuckled.

"You, my dear." Hiei glanced towards Momochi, who still had a curious look.Ryoku sighed and he made went to a different period of time.

"I'm gonna show you all this important time of her life."

_"Hey Cousin!" Momochi, who looked to be about fifteen years old, yelled happily, running towards a man with short, choppy black hair. He smiled._

_"Hey Lil Cousin!" he greeted. He patted her head, and she laughed. "So, where's my other cousin?" he asked, looking at Momochi. She shrugged._

_"More likely in the trees." He sighed and jumped in the trees. A few seconds later, a boy that looked like Momochi in a boy version fell on his back._

_"Hi Cousin!" the boy said cheerfully._

_"Hey Shingo, I'm gonna go hunt. Tell Mom and Dad that," Momochi said, running away. "Later Cuz!" The man the two siblings called 'Cousin' waved back, smiling._

"I don't get how that guy fits in this," Kuwabara whispered to Kurama. He sighed in defeat.

"I don't understand it either." Momochi was still looking at Ryoku.

"I'm not understanding, dude," she said, sweat dropping. Ryoku glared at her.

"Then watch. You will all know why I'm gonna kill her."

_Momochi ran up the rope bridge that connected the island to the land below them. Only Shape Shifters were allowed to use this bridge, unless a demon had a Shape Shifter with them. She had some sort of meat in her mouth._

_"I'm glad Cousin's back. I hate it when he has to leave," she thought, a bit sad. She looked down._

_"Mama! Pop! I'm back!" Momochi yelled, putting the dead animal on the ground. Silence. An eerie silence. Then, she heard howls and screams._

"Huh. That bridge must not really be a Shape Shifters only bridge, huh?" Momochi asked Ryoku, her dark green eyes looking curious.

"Exactly." Hiei glared at Ryoku.

_"How can Momochi be so comfortable around that guy?" _Hiei thought.

_"Hey! What the hell are these foxes doing on Shape Shifter territory?!" Momochi heard Shingo yell. She ran, and saw many demon foxes fighting with her kind._

_"Bro!" Momochi yelled, running to Shingo. He turned._

_"Momo!" He ran towards her, his face was damp. Momochi wiped away his tears._

_"What happened?!" she yelled so her brother could hear her. He sighed shakily._

_"The foxes somehow invaded our territory, and now we're at war!" Momochi groaned._

_"I'm talking about you! Why are you crying?!" He sighed._

_"Mom. Dad." And then, he fell. Momochi screamed as she tried to help him stand while fighting off a fox demon with long, silver hair._

Kurama gulped loudly. Hiei and Yusuke stared at the kitsune.

"Is that Youko?" Yusuke whispered. Kurama shrugged, looking frightened.

"Dammit, Fox," Hiei said, gritting his teeth.

_"Hey! Shape Shifter!" the fox yelled at Momochi. She kicked his knee and jumped in the tree with Shingo. The fox had lashed at Shingo's back and neck with a whip._

_"Hey!" Momochi let Shingo's limp body lean on her. She was crying. The fox cocked his head. "Shingo! Brother! Wake up, dammit!"_

_"Brother?" Momochi growled at him._

_"Damn you!"_

_"If you woulda told me he was your family, I wouldn't have lashed at him."_

Kurama hung his head. The three Detectives stared at him.

"It was Youko."

_"Shingo! I'm sorry!" she said, holding his dead body close. She then growled as she jumped down and shape shifted into a fox demon._

_"Hey! Get that one!" Momochi killed a fox demon that was after a Shape Shifter._

Momochi tilted her head to her right.

"I'm not following." Ryoku growled.

"You will. Keep watching."

_Momochi could feel a kick at her knees, and she stumbled back. It was a friend._

_"Stupid fox! Leave our land!" Momochi shape shifted into herself again._

_"Yuuei, it's Momochi!" The girl, Yuuei, sighed. She was then picked up from a fox demon and thrown off the island._

_"YUUEI!!" Momochi screamed._

_"Well, well, well Cousin. Are you surprised?" Momochi turned, facing her cousin. She sighed._

_"Cousin, let's kill these assholes!" He chuckled evily. Momochi's dark green eyes looked sad. "You did it, didn't you?"_

_"It's true. NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!!" He picked her up, and almost threw her off the island, but she grabbed the edge of the island. She was dangling off the island, using only one hand._

Momochi's eye twitched. She started shaking her head, her body started shaking, and she was sweating.

"Momochi?" Hiei asked, advancing towards her. Ryoku stood in front of her, his forest green eyes peircing Hiei.

"Leave her alone, she'll be fine."

_"Cousin, why?!" Momochi asked, tears running down her face. He laughed as he stomped on her hand. She screamed._

_"I joined the foxes side. So what?"_

_"Shingo and I... We were always waiting for you! How could you kill him?! And my parents?!" He cackled._

_"You think your parents are dead?" he asked, still snickering. Momochi looked at her with hopeful eyes._

_"They aren't dead?"_

_"They're suffering. Being tortured. You'll soon join them!" He stomped on her hand again. Then, he stumbled back._

_"Leave the girl alone." Momochi whimpered as she pulled herself over the edge, sitting on the ground. The fall, she knew, would've killed her. She held her hand softly. She knew it was broken._

_"C-Cousin?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper. He spit out blood from his mouth._

_"You idiot fox! You turned on me!"_

_"You turned on your kind. I don't see why I can't turn on you." He then walked away, not turning back to look at the Shape Shifter. Momochi stood up._

_"Ouch..." A fox demon came running towards her, and she punched him in the face with her left hand, her good hand. "Bastard." She then started running towards the foxes and started killing them._

Momochi was near tears now.

"I don't wanna relive that!" she screamed, letting the tears fall. Yusuke glared at Ryoku.

"How the hell do you fit in her past though?! Were you a fox?!" Ryoku cackled. He looked right at Momochi.

"Guess." She thought.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" she screeched. He hit her in the head, really hard. "Hey, what the hell was that for?!"

"Nice to see you again, my little cousin."

* * *

(insert dramatic music here) Oh Zeus! Ahh, I bet people already knew how Ryoku fit in, since I kept saying 'Cousin' instead of 'Ryoku'!

Hiei: (sniff)

You pussy! You're crying!

Hiei: (is crying) No, I'm not!

Pussy. OK, review! See ya'll next chapter!


End file.
